


Yang and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by dreamer3life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Slight White Rose, Some sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer3life/pseuds/dreamer3life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-canon compliant thingamabobs that I thought might be cool to share, y'know 'cause sharin' is carin' and all. Lot's of song references can be found from chapter 3 on (including chapter 3).  Tags might be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a First Time for Everything (Including a Damn Nervous Yang)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are accepted and encouraged (and then tell me how I did on said request), also constructive criticism is appreciated.

“Hey, Blake?” Yang’s head popped into view, her hair creating a curtain that nearly brushed the floor, despite Yang resting on the top bunk.

“Yes, Yang?” Blake looked over the cover of her novel, not at all surprised to see Yang hanging from the bed.  What was surprising was the small ways (fidgeting with the edge of the bed, shifty eyes, etc.)  in which Yang projected her nervousness for… something.  “Yang?” Blake broke the blonde out of what appeared to be a trance of sorts.

“Huh?” Yang’s head snapped over, wincing at the crick in her neck that yelled at her for stupidly moving her head too fast.

“You were going to ask me something?” Blake prompted.

“Oh yeah…” Yang reached down and scratched the back of her neck, somehow not falling off the bunk. “About that… Nevermind!” Yang began to pop back up to her bunk, but was stopped by Gambol Shroud’s ribbon.

“Yang.” Blake’s voice, though caring and concerned held a note of steel, letting Yang know that Blake was serious in extracting the information from Yang.

“Uh… well…” the brawler began again, fidgeting with the ribbon still wrapped around her arm, “I-I was wondering i-if y’know, you-”

**BANG**

“Ahh!” Yang tumbled off her bed in a surprising, even for her, feat of clumsiness.

“Team RWBY! Time for training!” Ruby announced as she scampered in, dragging Weiss in behind her, hand clasped with her girlfriend’s.  Ruby took no notice of the desperate look Weiss shot towards Blake, instead noticing her half sister sprawled on the ground.

“YANG!” Ruby cried, letting go of Weiss’s hand and pouncing on the blonde, “GET UP! WE’RE GOING TO TRAIN!”

“OWW! Ruby, there’s no reason to shout in my ear!” Yang groaned before standing up, Ruby still perched on her shoulder. “I’m up! I’m up! Let’s go!”

Blake stood up, trailing after the two sisters, Yang clearly not having any trouble dealing with

Ruby who shifted to sit upon Yang’s shoulders, happily crowing, “Alright! Team RWBY, move out!”

Blake filed away the incident for later, setting a reminder on her scroll to bug Yang about what she was going to ask her before her half sister startled her out of her perch.


	2. Have Two Try

Blake stalked down the walkways of Beacon, looking for a specific blonde brawler of a partner who had been avoiding her for the past week since the whole “I have a question-wait no I don’t-whoops I fell off my bed” incident.  At this time, there was only one of two places where her partner could be hiding, and since Blake had just come from the dining hall, where she  _ knew _ Yang was not, that only left the gym where Yang was sure to be beating the stuffing out of some poor punching bag.  If the past two years of being partners taught Blake anything, it was that when Yang was angry, happy, or any emotion for that matter, she wanted to beat at a “good ol’ fashioned” bag, unless she could find a hand-to-hand combat partner, which was almost never-unless either Pyrrha or Blake were feeling up to it.

Blake stepped quietly into the gym, knowing that the most efficient way to get answers from Yang was to startle them out of her.

She smirked, an annoying habit she seemed to have picked up from her blonde partner, when she saw the brawler drenched in sweat grunting as she attacked what was, if the pile of broken bags was any indication, her fourth-nevermind, Blake mused, what had been her fourth bag.

Blake silently followed Yang to the bag corner and waited to take action.

The blonde picked up her fifth bag with ease and tossed it over her shoulder before turning and finding herself knocked onto her face with the bag falling unceremoniously onto her back.  Jumping up to fight the intruder, Yang stumbled to the side, dodging hooked cleaver that had the tendency to announce a certain faunus’ presence.

“Blake!” She yelled, annoyed that the faunus was using her weapon while Yang was left to bare-knuckle it, “What are you doing?!”

Blake spun and released a low kick that knocked Yang’s legs out from underneath her, “Getting answers!”

The ninja pounced on the brawler and quickly pinned her to the ground, keeping her hands down, “Now, Yang,” the blonde stopped struggling at the infuriated tone the raven-haired girl used, “I am going to ask once and you  _ will _ answer me. What were you going to ask me exactly one week ago?”

Yang paled, a major indication that the blonde was nervous knowing that she couldn’t get out of providing an answer the the raven-haired huntress-in-training seated atop her stomach, “N-Nothing! Let me up, Blake!”

“No! Not until y-”

“Yang!” Blake internally cursed Pyrrha to the darkest pits of Grimm-hell for ruining her attempt at gathering from her partner about why she was acting incredibly strange, “are you ready to spar?”

Yang jumped up the instant Blake began to loosen her grip, “You betcha! I was just gettin’ a warm up in before Blake surprised me! Definitely ready!” Yang nearly sprinted away from Blake who just shook her head in frustration before stalking towards the door before turning to take one last glance at her partner.

_ Never sure who will win these matches, Pyrrha has more experience in this type of combat, but hand-to-hand is Yang’s specialty, not to mention those muscles… _

Blake shook her head before she could ogle her partner’s admittedly attractive form before storming back to the dorm to plot how to get answers from Yang.


	3. Third Time's the Charm

Blake groaned in frustration as she stalked back to the dorms on Friday after dinner, not only has Yang been avoiding her for the past two weeks since the “I have a question-wait no I don’t-whoops I fell off my bed” incident.  Worse, now for the past week, after the “I’ve got to go spar with Pyrrha” incident, she refused to go anywhere alone, making it impossible for Blake to isolate her prey and get some damn answers! Blake stalked into the dorm room and settled on her bed.  _ Woah… I really sounded like a predatory cat there… control Blake, control… _

“Yang!” Weiss interrupted Blake’s internal rant, from the comfort of Ruby’s arms as they snuggled on the heiress’ bed, “Go shower! You smell terrible!”

“Aww, princess,” Yang goaded, “Admit it, I smell like hard work and that is the smell of victory so you secretly love it, have a hug!” She advanced towards the heiress on her bed.

“You oaf!” Weiss screeched, “ No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no! Get away from me! You look like you rolled in the mud!  Back! Away!”

“What can I say princess?” Yang laughed, “Not my fault my fightin’ style means that I get down and dirty.”

“Actually it is, sis,” Ruby looked up from Weiss’ ‘chest’, having scooched back with Weiss, “you choose you’re fighting style, therefore it is  _ technically _ your fault.”

“I’m wounded!” the blonde dramaticized, falling to the floor in mock hurt, “Baby sister! You turned on me so quickly! I shall go crawl to the shower and lick my wounds in peace!” The blonde jumped up and sauntered to the connected bathroom.

“Well, Ruby,” Weiss began, “I think you and I should head out for the movie now.”

“Yeah!” Ruby cheered, bouncing up and dragging Weiss behind, “See you later, Blake!” being the last Blake heard from the happy couple before they disappeared down the hall.

Shaking her head in amusement at the how far the pair had come from when they began at Beacon, Blake turned to look for the book she had been reading. Picking it up, she flipped to where her bookmark sat carefully marking her path through the latest “Ninjas of Love” and picked up where she left off.  Or she tried to until someone's humming disrupted her reading.  _ Yang  _ always  _ needs to- wait! Yang… This is my chance to corner her when she gets out of the shower! _

Placing her book down carefully back on the bookshelf, Blake positioned a chair against the door handle and locked the window before settling in by the desk in the corner to lie in wait for her prey to exit the bathroom.

\---

Fifteen minutes later Blake was getting incredibly frustrated and was getting ready to just storm the shower when Yang exited the bathroom and strolled towards their side of the room.  Blake took her cue tackled her blonde partner on to her own bed, effectively pinning her wrists.

“B-Blake?! W-What are y-you doin’?”  Yang stammered out, blushing heavily and looking anywhere but at her raven-haired partner.

“Getting some damn answers!” Blake hissed, “Now start talking!”

“C-Can I first-”

“No! I’m not letting you up until you explain your weird behavior these past two weeks!”

“Uh-Uhm...W-Well I- uh… I want-wanted t-to ask-”

“Yang.” Blake needed to get answers, but first she could make this easier by taking baby steps.

"Y-Yeah, Blake?”

“Answer this first: why are you so nervous?”

“I- You- This will change everything and th-there’s a… chance that y-you’ll y’know hate me f-for what I’m gonna say and that’ll change the team’s dynamic and-”

Blake snorted, cutting off Yang’s rant, “Yang, nothing you say could ever make me hate you, friends and partners forever, yeah?”

Yang flushed and looked away, “O- Okay, can I just, say something crazy? ”

Blake let go of Yang’s wrist and reached out to cup her cheek turning her to face to make eye contact, “Yang-”

“Willyougooutwithme?”

“I-What?” Blake sat back, mind needing a reboot.

“L-Look, i-if there’s a prize for rotten judgement I guess I’ve already won that, for a lot of things, but with you, it’s like ‘who cares? No big deal’ and I feel like none of that defines who I am in your eyes and I re-really really lo-like you, you’re really pretty-no, you’re beautiful and e-every time I see you my heart skips a beat and when you smile the room lights up and I- you’re sense of humor is really funny and you’re really witty and I can’t hold it back anymore because y’know I see you everyday and everything and I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, but I wanted to let you know and you don’t have to say anything, but I thought you deserved to know and you also kinda forced it outta me, but you don’t have to say ‘yes’ out of pity, infact you don’t have to say ‘yes’ at all but with you  I found my place in life and yeah I had Ruby but  I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me , y’know with the witty remarks and all and with mine and Ruby’s relationship as sisters and all, you’d think ‘sure, she’s got everything’ and I thought that until I met you and fell- I mean I developed a crush and yeah, a crush, but it’s developing and I really like spending time with you and -mmph”

Blake’s brain finished its reboot and immediately proceeded to cut Yang off in the most sensible way, kissing her of course.

“I-I- Is that a ‘yes’?” Yang asked quietly.

Blake raised an eyebrow “Can say something crazier?” 

Yang nodded

Blake leaned down and gave Yang a chaste peck, “Yes”

Yang’s face matched Ruby’s precious cape, but her smile put the setting sun to shame, “Awesome! But can I, y’know, put some clothes on?”

Blake looked at what Yang’s towed _had_ been covering before looking back at Yang,  “Your nakedness never bothered me anyways.”


	4. Memories that Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while and I've decided that I should share it.

Yang sighed looking away from her scroll and up at the sun, squinting at the brightness before throwing her arm up to block the painful rays. “Ow!” she yelped, putting her other hand up to deflect the book, should it decide to attack her forehead again, “what-?”

“Stop staring into the sun, Yang, you’ll destroy your eyes.” Blake scolded, causing Yang to pout, executing what Blake reluctantly dubbed “the kicked puppy” look.

Blake rolled her eyes, definitely not smiling affectionately at Yang, nope, not at all, before leaning down to place a light kiss upon Yang’s forehead accurately marking the fading red spot on her girlfriend’s forehead.

Yang smiled lightly at the action, lacing her hands around the back of the faunus’ neck and through the strands of her hair, humming in delight at the silky smoothness of her girlfriend’s hair.  “Y’know,” she murmured quietly, “I wouldn’t say that’s enough to make up for hitting me with that encyclopedia of yours.  That book is so big that there are -hmm- other parts of my face that hurt too.” Cheekily she grinned up at the raven-haired girl.

Blake smirked lightly, “I know, don’t worry.  I’ll take good care of you.” she purred before leaning further and kissing Yang on the nose, causing the blonde to pout.  Blake chuckled before moving her head over and kissing Yang on her right cheek before moving to peck her brawler’s left cheek.

Yang groaned, “C’moooon, Blakey,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “my lips are lonely and they need some company!”

Blake giggled quietly before sighing, playfully sounding resigned, “Fine, Yang, I’m getting there.”

The ninja then moved and pressed her cheek to Yang’s lips, muffling the blonde’s whine.

“Blakey!” the brawler grumbled, looking into the melted amber pools, pulling out all the stops and widening her eyes while jutting out her lower lip, “I just wanna kiss my super beautiful ninja girlfriend! What’s so wrong with that?”

Blake playfully rolled her eyes, a smile hidden within, “Nothing, except that your ‘super beautiful ninja girlfriend’ wants to read her super interesting book.”

Yang giggled, “Fine, fine, I’ll let you finish the chapter since you’re almost done with it, I’m guessing only two pages left or somethin’.”

The faunus looked at the brawler in surprise, “How did you-”

“Blake,” the blonde looked at her girlfriend, both serious and lovingly happy at the same time, “We’ve been dating for how long?”

The raven-haired girl gave pause, “Almost a year, but I don’t-”

The brawler cut her girlfriend off… again… “We’ve been dating for nearly a year and have known each other for three, I’ve been paying attention to you when you read.  When you’re close to the end of the chapter you read faster, your eyes move across the page with impressive speed and when you’re at the good part you grip the book tighter. Annnd,” the blonde drew out with a wink, “when you get to the  _ good _ parts, your breath hitches just the slightest, most people wouldn’t notice any of this, buuuuttt,  _ I’m _ not most people.” Yang giggled, “I’m your loving girlfriend who pays attention to everything about you.”

Blake gaped, “Yang, y-you really notice all that?”

Yang smiled her rare, no jokes, genuine smile, reserved for Blake (and sometimes Ruby) alone, her left thumb tracing the length of Blake’s jaw, “Of course I do kitten, you’re important to me.”

Blake’s hand almost unconsciously made it’s way to grab Yang’s, keeping it at her cheek, as Blake struggled to form words, something that required air and cognitive thought, both of which were evading Blake as readily as Weiss evaded Jaune “Yang, I-that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me, I-I don’t know what to say.”

Yang’s smile somehow only got sweeter “You don’t need to say anything, but get used to the sweetness, there’s never an end to it when it’s you I’m talking to.”

The faunus felt her face heat up as she looked away only for Yang’s hand, still on her cheek, to bring her back to face the brawler who simply smiled and pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss that simultaneously lasted for an eternity and wasn’t enough.

With their noses touching in the lightest of eskimo kisses, Yang murmured, “Finish the chapter, I’ll be here. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a better chapter name, please share them, I've been stuck on this for a while in terms of naming the chapter, I feel as if anything I come up with is not good... at all.


	5. First Date Frights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how great this is (I also don't think that there are any references, but if you see any let me know) I've spent more time than I normally do on a one shot because there was so much I wanted to include, but when I realized that this was eleven pages long I decided to just post it (probably should have read through the entire thing instead of just parts of it, but work was hell and lets just say its been a long day. Also if you want to here the versions of the songs in the chapter, here they are in order of appearance:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq2DQB73SgA&index=1&list=PLVV4_eRUyhKa8VC80DW9gtN0KOVoilBMZ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndLJeQC5YbM
> 
> As always, constructive comments are appreciated, as well as any ideas/prompts that you come up with!

Yang checked her outfit in team JNPR’s mirror, making sure her faded leather jacket matched her plain yellow button down, the sleeves of which were rolled to her elbows.  She straightened her brown belt and her faded blue jeans before kneeling down and zipping up her signature brown, knee-high boots.  Nervously, she fiddled with the simple pendant-a belladonna lily-she spent the past month saving up for.  Yang had spent the past weekend searching for the necklace with Ruby - who made sure Yang knew she was the best wingwoman ever - that she had in a cloth bag in her jacket pocket.

 

“Chill, sis,” Ruby, who had just finished putting Yang’s hair into a low braid to keep her hair out of Blake’s face while they rode Bumblebee to their dinner destination, pulled her from her internal freak out, “it’s just Blake, she’ll love whatever you two do.”

 

“Just Blake,” Yang tried to calm herself down before remembering that this was her partner, the one person she could trust as much as she trusted Ruby, “You can do this, Yang, breathe… Oh gosh, what if I mess this up? What do I do? I know she’s an independent woman, do I hold the door for her? Do I pull out her chair? Will she hate me for treating her like that? I wouldn’t be able to handle her hating me! Oh no, I should never have asked her out, I’m going to mess up everything.” Yang could feel her chest tighten in fear.

 

Nora bounced in, followed closely by Pyrrha, “Yang relax! You’re the one who knows her best! If anyone knows how to treat her it’s you!”

 

“Y-Yeah but-”

 

“No ‘but’s, missy!” Nora interrupted, poking Yang in the sternum, “You will take her out to dinner and you both will enjoy it and all your worrying will be for nothing!”

 

“B-”

 

“Yang,” Pyrrha walked up putting her hand on Yang’s shoulder, “calm down.  Don’t worry about treating her special, you already do that, we all have noticed. Just treat her like Blake, that’s what she’d want and you know it.”

 

_Inhale. Exhale._ “Just treat her like Blake,” Yang looked at Pyrrha, “I can do that.  Straightening up, Yang took a deep breath before checking her pockets for her scroll and keys to Bumblebee, “Okay, all set…”

 

“Go get her, tiger!” Nora bounced around “Sweep that girl off her feet!”

 

“Uh, Nora…” Ruby humorously intervened, “I think you mean dragon.”

 

Grinning, Yang engulfed her sister in a surprisingly non-lethal hug, “Thanks sis,” looking to Pyrrha and Nora she grinned, “thanks for everything. Seriously, guys, it means a lot to me.”

 

Pyrrha smiled, “We know you’d do the same for us if we needed to.”

 

Turning to the door, Yang opened JNPR’s door and crossed the hall to her own team’s room before pausing for a moment. _Inhale. Exhale._

 

Yang knocked three times before, as if by magnetism, began fiddling with the necklace in her pocket.

 

Weiss opened the door and rolled her eyes in affectionate amusement, it really was amazing how far they all had come since their first day at Beacon, “You’re late.” Weiss leaned back into the dorm, “Blake! Your date’s finally here!”

 

Shyly grinning, Yang shifted on her feet, before looking past Weiss and feeling her brain shut down, “Blake…” unsure of what to say, Yang trailed off as Blake moved towards the door in a casual knee-length black skirt and deep purple blouse, low heels clicking ever so softly as Yang’s brain slowly rebooted as slow as a plum brand scroll did when you took too long to install the constant updates that appeared.

 

Fumbling the pouch out of her pocket, Yang held up the bag with her left, scratching the back of her neck with the other, “I-I know flowers are the norm for a first date and all, b-but I thought you might prefer this… Uh… here.”

 

Blake smiled before reaching out and plucking the pouch out of Yang’s outstretched hand and opening it, “I know it’s not much, but-”

 

“Yang,” Blake interrupted, “I love it. Now,” Blake placed the necklace in Yang’s hand before turning around and lifting her hair, “put it on for me?” turning her head just enough so that Yang could see the small smile still in place on Blake’s face.

 

“O-Of course.” Yang stepped closer before cautiously fastening the necklace around Blake’s neck, making sure to avoid any stray hairs that Blake’s hand missed.

 

Turning back around, Blake quickly embraced Yang around the neck, murmuring, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” before releasing Yang and stepping back before the blonde could return the embrace.

 

\---

 

Yang reveled in the feel of Blake against her back, after making sure that both their helmets were on securely, Blake had asked where they were headed, to which the blonde had replied, ‘It’s a  surprise, but I promise that you’ll enjoy it.”

 

The entire ride was filled with a comfortable silence as the two enjoyed the breeze from atop Bumblebee, with Yang not speeding, wanting to make sure everything went smoothly.

 

As they pulled to a stop in front of the beach next to the harbor, Yang hopped off of Bumblebee before extending her left hand to Blake while the other held the bike steady.

 

After Blake took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled off the bike, Yang placed both her helmet and the special one she had gotten for Blake to allow freedom for her cat ears in the compartment in the bike under the seat.  Afterwards, the two made their way hand-in-hand towards the beach, and Blake voiced herself, “So, want to tell me where we’re headed?”

 

Smiling, Yang nodded towards a small restaurant at the water’s-edge, before stating in a robotic voice, “Your destination is ahead and to the left.”

 

Elbowing Yang playfully, Blake rolled her eyes, “You should have told me we were going to be walking in the sand, I would have worn shoes that are better for this.”

 

“But then we wouldn’t be able to walk there barefoot together!” Yang replied, letting go of Blake’s hand to begin pulling off her boots, “Besides,” she continued, “this place allows for those eating outside to do so barefoot!”

 

Chuckling at her date’s antics, Blake slipped her heels off before picking her shoes up and grabbing the blonde’s hand when it was extended to her.

 

As the two trekked across the sandy dunes towards the restaurant, Blake wiggled her toes in the sand and enjoyed the feeling of the cool grains at her feet contrasting with the warm hand, for the first time without its signature fingerless gloves, intertwined with her own.

 

Instead of approaching the front door, like normal, shoed people, Yang led her partner towards the back where a well-built, boy about Ruby’s age (clearly a “surfer dude”) greeted Yang excitedly.

 

“Yang! How’s it goin’?!”

 

“Hey, Dustin,” Yang chuckled, “It’s goin’ well, you?”

 

“Awesome! Everyone’s been missin’ you!” Dustin responded happily.

 

“Well, I’ll make sure to stop by sometime soon.  In the meantime, can I get a good table for my date and me?”

 

The boy’s eyes bulged out of his head, “Wait?!” He pointed towards Blake, “Is this your partner Blake!? The one you wouldn’t shut up about?! Man, that’s awesome! Haha! James totally owes me fifty lien now!”

 

Yang raised an eyebrow over beet red cheeks, crossing her arms, as Blake covered a giggle with her hand, “Owes you? Wha- nevermind, I don’t want to know why y’all are betting on my love life.”

 

Dustin let them put their shoes in an outdoor locker that Yang had the key to-don’t ask why- and grabbed two menus before he began leading the two women towards their table, one that appeared to be by the edge of the deck, on the part that jutted out over the water, “He believed that you’d never get the courage to ask Blake out. I knew you’d find the gets to do so though!”

 

As they pulled out their chairs, Yang laid her jacket across the back of her chair, and sat down and Dustin handed the menus to them he turned to Blake, winking, “It’s good to know she’s got someone like you to keep her in line.” Straightening up he nodded, “Now you two enjoy your night, alright?” With that he bounded away to leave the two women in peace.

 

“So,” Blake slyly looked at the blushing brawler, “You ‘wouldn’t shut up’ about me?”

 

“Ah-haha,” Yang scratched the back of her neck, a nervous habit that Blake found adorable, “Y-Yeah, kinda? A-Anyways, whatcha thinking about orderin’?”

 

Smirking at the subtle-as-a-stampeding-elephant change of topic, Blake quickly reviewed her options before giving a surprised ‘hmm’, “They have tuna tartare?”

 

Yang grinned, leaning forward, “Yup! It’s actually my favorite appetizer, I always get it when I come here.” Sitting back, she advised,”You ought to try it.”

 

Looking at the price, Blake recoiled before murmuring, “I think I’ll try something else, maybe th-”

 

The raven-haired girl stopped and looked at her blonde date who had placed her hand on top of the faunus’ menu, “Blake, it’s my treat, I chose this place because I wanted you to try their tartare. I’m paying for dinner,” Yang held her hand up at what was clearly going to be her date’s argument, “I asked, I pay.” Yang playfully narrowed her eyes at Blake, “I want ya to enjoy the night, you’re not gonna win this argument with me so I suggest you hush up and let me treat you to the night.”

 

The sting of Blake rolling her eyes was countered with the smile dancing across her face, “If I must, I guess I can let you ‘treat me’, but just for tonight.”

 

Smiling at her date, Yang made a noise of approval, “Good, and trust me, Blakey,” she winked, “I’m definitely going to keep treating you.  I can promise you that.”

 

Ignoring the flush across her cheeks from the affectionate nickname, Blake turned to her menu, “Alright then, Yang. We’ll see about that.”

 

Their waiter showed up and Blake decided to appease Yang by ordering the tuna tartare and the shrimp pasta while Yang got the tuna tartare and a steak.

 

“You’re not gonna show off to your date with your skills?” The waiter, the James that owed Dustin fifty lien, questioned Yang who chuckled.

 

“Nah, I’m saving that for a later date,”  Yang smirked, winking at her partner, “Hopin’ I can prove to her that I’m worth a second date.”

 

\---

 

“That really was delicious, Yang.” Blake smiled as they let their plates be taken away while James left to get them dessert menus, and Yang fought off the red threatening to overtake her cheeks.

 

“Well, just wait for dessert, they have some great stuff here!” Yang smiled as Blake giggled.

 

“I’m sure they do. I can’t wait to see what’s available.”

 

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited, broken only by the sound of the waves crashing on the sand underneath the deck they sat on, and a soft rock tune carried Ruby’s voice on the air from the sea, steadily getting louder.

 

“Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like she’s too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)”

 

Yang stiffened as both women’s eyes widened under raised eyebrows: shock, horror, and annoyance under blonde eyebrows, while shock and amusement were found under darker eyebrows.

 

Both women looked for the red-themed source of the noise, finding it in a small wooden rowboat, along side an orange-haired ball of energy and a tall, calm red-head spartan, floating just out of range of the brawler’s ability to discreetly discourage them from continuing to sing.

 

“There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

 

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)”

 

Yang could feel the burning in her face as she looked at her date, embarrassment clear on her face, “I am so, so sor-”

 

“Don’t be,” the blonde could see amusement dancing in her date’s eyes as the faunus leaned over the table, a sly smile sliding on her face, “I think it’s good advice.”

 

The brawler felt her mouth go dry before she slowly leaned over looked to her date for confirmation, still nervous that she had hallucinated the raven-haired woman’s statement, and, upon seeing the confirmation in molten gold eyes, cautiously brought her lips to rest against her partner’s.

 

“FINALLY!” A certain little sister who had a noogie coming her way cheered from the boat, as a flash of light went off, causing the two women to break apart (albeit very slowly).

 

Blinking owlishly, Blake looked at her blonde brawler who grinned sheepishly, “So… um… that was a thing.”

 

Smiling, the faunus nodded before glancing at the blonde deviously, “A thing we should definitely repeat sometime.” causing her partner to chuckle nervously, scratching the back of her neck adorably as she searches for words.

 

“Here’s your dessert menus, and a cute photo I found,” James interrupts Yang’s sputters as her lays down their menus and a photo with a wink, before turning away, “I’ll be back soon, so figure out whatcha want!”

 

Looking at the suddenly shy blonde, Blake smirked, “So, Yang,” the blonde looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, “what do you suggest for dessert?”

 

Caught off guard the brawler blinked, “Um… I personally always get the molten chocolate lava cake, but I’ve heard that the key lime pie is really good too.”

 

Grinning deviously, Blake looked at her date through her eyelashes, “Then I guess I’ll have to try the key lime pie.” Yang grinned, “ _If_ ,” Yang’s eyes widened, “I can have a bite of your chocolate lava cake.”

 

Relaxing with a sigh of relief, Yang smiled, “Of course you can, kitten.” Yang winked, “You can always have a bite of my dessert.”

 

Rolling her eyes playfully, Blake ordered her key lime pie when James showed up, grinning deviously when Yang turned to James to order her cake.

 

Maintaining a light conversation, Blake and Yang waited for their desserts to arrive.  Blake found that she got a good amount of joy from teasing her partner, and that the blonde looked both adorable and sexy with bright red cheeks.

 

Soon their food came and Blake had to admit that she was hooked with the first bite of her key lime pie and she found that she had to pace herself. Blake looked over at Yang and decided that she really did want to try Yang’s cake, “Yang?” the brawler looked up, “May I have a bite, please?”

 

“Of course!” Yang sat back, looking confused when Blake didn’t move forward to take a forkful.

 

Blake just looked at her partner, “Yang, will you have me try some of your cake.”

 

“Yeah.” The confused blonde started, “ I already said you c-”

 

“Would you like to try a bite of my key lime pie?” The raven-haired woman interrupted.

 

Confused the blonde nodded, “Yeah but wha-mmph”

 

Blake took her forkful of pie and put it in the blondes open mouth in the middle of her sentence, winking for emphasis.

 

Swallowing the blonde tried to ignore her traitorous cheeks, mumbling, “Oh.” before picking up her fork, taking a forkful of lava cake and holding it up for her date to eat.

 

Her sly date leaned forward seductively taking the blonde’s fork into her mouth with a discrete wink that left the brawler trying to fight off a full body blush that burned like the sun at the core.

 

Ignoring the comments, that sounded suspiciously like whip noises, from the peanut gallery that consisted of the brawler’s friends, the raven-haired woman murmured, “That _is_ good, mind if I have another bite?”

 

Mutely Yang nodded before picking up another bite for her date who also held up a piece of her pie up for the brawler to take.

 

The two switched off between sharing their desserts and eating their own, one smirking deviously, the other fighting off the urge to slap some lien on the table and forgo the rest of her plans for the date by dragging the woman in front of her somewhere private to partake in a different kind of dessert. _Not appropriate until at least the third date. Control, Yang, keep control._

 

After paying for dinner, Yang led Blake off the deck where the two women walked hand in hand eastward along the water.

 

For a while they simply walked in near silence, Yang just humming quietly to herself, constantly feeling the need to do something, Blake enjoying the quiet music coming from the blonde, music that seemed familiar.

 

“Yang?” Blake quietly and shyly interrupted the blonde, her drastic change in demeanor surprising the brawler.

 

“Yeah, Blakey?” Yang murmured just as quietly as her partner, afraid to break the calming atmosphere.

 

“Would you mind singing whatever it is you were humming? It sounded beautiful.”

 

“Uh, sure, kitten.” Yang smiled softly at the woman next to her, “As you wish.”

 

Taking a breath, Yang began to sing her tune:

 

“I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?”

 

Recognizing the song, Blake closed her eyes in bliss as the two of them continued their trek across the beach, the blonde’s surprisingly quiet voice filling the air beautifully.  Though she was no Weiss Schnee, she had a different kind of talent, one that was deeper, and rough around the edges, yet beautiful nonetheless.

 

“I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride”

 

A wind blew and the faunus shivered slightly, moving closer to her living heater who took off her jacket and softly draped it over the raven-haired woman’s shoulders before gently pulling her closer, arm over the jacket.

 

“A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming”

 

From the many movie nights Ruby and Yang had made her and Weiss join in, Blake knew what came next in the duet, and she nudged the blonde and gave her a look, the woman nodding and smiling as the faunus took over in her quiet, voice:

 

“A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you”

 

The brawler quietly echoed, “Now I'm in a whole new world with you.”

 

Smiling at the blonde, Blake continued, letting her brawler echo here where appropriate, as she felt the truth of the lyrics in her stomach, tied in knots with butterflies tumbling around:

 

“Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see

(Hold your breath it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be”

 

The faunus leaned her head on her brawler’s shoulder as they continued their slow trek down the beach under the broken moon, both softly singing their parts to the other.

 

“A whole new world

(Every turn a surprise)

With new horizons to pursue

(Every moment gets better)

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

(A whole new world)

That's where we'll be

(That's where we'll be)”

 

Blake looked up at her blonde, head still comfortably on the broad shoulder of her date, softly smiling at the gentle smile she found below shining lilac eyes.

 

“A thrilling chase”

 

The blonde began her descent, hands wrapping around the ends of her own jacket as slender fingers began to weave themselves through her mane of golden hair.

 

“A wondrous place”

 

Eyes closed as four words were breathed out softly.

 

“For you and me”

 

Mouths melded together for a moment that almost seemed like an eternity.

 

Until the whoops and hollers of certain friends who would soon be receiving some well-deserved payback brought the two crashing back to Remnant.

 

Foreheads pressing gently together, a blonde brawler asked her date in a breathy chuckle, “We’ll get the back?”

 

“Together.” Her raven-haired date confirmed as they turned and began following their cheering friends back towards the restaurant.

 

“And Yang?” The faunus quietly grabbed her brawler’s attention, “Thank you.” She pressed a gentle kiss to a soft cheek, “I had a lot of fun.” The shorter woman nestled her head back against a broad shoulder.

 

Placing a gentle kiss between uncovered cat ears, the blonde murmured against the head of the woman she knew she was falling for, “It was my pleasure, I had a lot of fun too.”

  



	6. No Chance, No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was in a great mood today and ended up pounding this out in a fit of happiness courtesy of waking up to Kuchenjaeger and dudebladeX's comments on the last chapter: Thank you both, you made today 100X better (and I spend all day working on codes that don't work because I'm not a computer science person, but you gotta do what you professor's paying you for, yeah?) I hope this is a good chapter, but there is a chance that it's not so I'll re-edit it tomorrow (I did comb through it, but again, I had written it about an hour before going through it so I probably missed some stuff. Also here's the cover that I listened to while writing this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvBk3Vs2BbQ

Yang paced the length of the floor, where she had danced with Blake just yesterday and early that morning, with Blake saving her not one, but _two_ dances, something that made Yang’s heart jump just thinking about it, and _damnit there it goes again!_ But she couldn’t figure out why it did that.

“Yang!” Weiss interrupted her pacing, “Stop wearing a rut into the floor and go put the speakers away!”

“Aye, aye, Ice Queen!” Yang saluted, ignoring the smaller girl’s glare as she began moving the speakers towards the stage, where they belonged normally.

“We’re here to help!” Nora cheered as she, Ren, and Pyrrha entered the room.

“Good,” the Ice Queen stated, “Pyrrha, please help Yang with the speakers and make sure she doesn’t break anything.”

“I’m offended, Ice Queen!” Yang called with a grin as she placed the first speaker down with a reverberating **thud** that shook the floor.

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Pyrrha promised the short girl who was trying out the “Freeze your enemies with a look”, the brawler just laughed.

As the two tall women began moving the speakers back towards the stage, Yang’s thoughts drifted back to the last dance of the night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it.  
  


_Yang turned at the sound of her name coming from her favorite kitten._

_“Sorry, Blakey, didn’t catch that.”_

_Rolling her eyes playfully, the faunus repeated her question, “I know you only promised me one dance, but I was wondering if you still had the energy for one more with your partner.”_

_Picking her jaw up from the ground, the brawler looked around to see that there were only a few people left and the the music had slowed down considerably from when the dance had started._

_“Uh, s-sure,” Yang cursed her nervousness, unsure as to why she was nervous about dancing with Blake, they had already danced together once before for crying out loud! Granted Blake was the only one the blonde had danced with, having turned down a few eager lads earlier in the evening. “But what about Sun?” Yang had spent all night being confusedly angry with the monkey faunus, so she couldn’t forget his existence that easily._

_Blake looked away, “He and Neptune jumped ship, said something about hanging out watching movies, but I didn’t want to leave yet.” Amber locked with lilac and Yang forgot how to breathe what with the earnestness in her partner’s eyes and all._

_“In that case,” Yang extended her hand to her partner, “may I have this dance?”_

_Smiling softly, the faunus placed her hand in the blonde’s larger, calloused palm, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_  


“Yang!”

Snapping out of her memories, the brawler looked around for the source of the noise, “Huh?”

Laughing, Pyrrha leaned back, “We were getting worried there for a minute, you weren’t responding to anything any of us were saying. What has gotten into you?”

Looking away, Yang rubbed the back of her neck, “Uh, nothing, just thinking.”

Yang ignored the “Doesn’t that hurt?” that came from the Ice Queen, turning instead to the “About what?” that caused her to lock eyes with a certain dark-haired faunus that had been intruding on her thoughts more and more often, the girl must have just woken up not too long ago after the long night she had after her weeks without proper sleep obsessing over Torchwick.

“Nothin’ really, just about last night, it was fun.”

“OOOH! Yang’s gotta cru-ush! Yang’s gotta cru-ush!” Nora squealed before leaping on the blonde in question.

“Wha- Nah! Nora, don’t be silly!”

“HAHA” The small girl cackled, “Who is it?! Did you dance with them last night?” Yang stiffened at the last question, prompting Nora to cheer at the newfound information, “You did! Tell me! Who is it?!”

As Nora began pestering the blonde who looked helplessly at everyone else, the dark-haired ninja chuckled at her lovable partner’s predicament, turning back towards the door, “Alright, well, I’m off to go study, see you all around.”

As soon as the door closed behind the faunus, Nora began cackling. Loudly.

Shoving off the excitable girl, Yang huffed in annoyance as everyone around began doubling over with laughter, even the ever-stoic Lie Ren.

“What?!” Yang growled in frustration, “What is so damn funny?!”

“You, of  course!” Nora giggled before bouncing around in front of her blonde friend, “You’re so obvious!”

“W-What? No! What? I-You-What?!” Yang sputtered.

“Yang,” Pyrrha wiped tears from her eyes, “We all know that you have feelings for Blake.”

“What!? No! There’s absolutely no chance that that could happen!” the blonde vehemently denied, “Pshh!” Yang crossed her arms defiant til the end, “That type of story is ancient history, more so than what Oobleck studies. Been there, done that.”

“Who d'you think you're kidding?” Nora grinned deviously, “You’re almost as obvious as Pyrrha! But she’s trying to be obvious so she’s excused.”

Blushing as red as her hair, Pyrrha nodded at most of what Nora claimed, “She's Remnant and Dust to you, yet you try to keep it hidden.”

“Honey we can see right through you!” Nora cheered

This prompted Yang to bury her head in her hands, “Oh no.”

Oblivious or ignoring the tall girl’s horror, the carrot-top continued, “Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, and who you thinking of!”

Frustrated, eyes red, Yang burst out, “No chance, no way, I won't say it! There’s no way that can be true! We’ve only known each other a few months!” Looking towards her teammate, the blonde pleaded, “Weiss! Back me up here!

Grinning evilly, the Snow Queen sauntered over, “You swoon, over her Yang, don’t get me started on how you sigh, so why deny it?”

The brawler turned away and began cleaning up the fog machine, grumbling, “It's too cliché, I won’t fall for my partner.  


_It felt so right, the music playing softly in the background, only teams RWBY and JNPR still at the dance, as she and her partner swayed together, seemingly lost in the magic of the moment, as magical as it could get with Jaune in one corner with Pyrrha still laughing at him in the dress, Nora bouncing around Ren, having taken over the job of DJing, and Ruby and Weiss arguing quietly in another corner. None of that truly mattered to Yang, all that really mattered was the nice, warm feeling she had in her chest, right below where her partner’s head lay on her left shoulder.  The warmth that surrounded them prompted Yang to close her eyes as the two slowly rocked on the dance floor, lost in their own bubble of calm._

_Yang soon opened her eyes and realized that everyone had left, the music had stopped and the lights were in their dim night setting.  Looking down she smiled at her partner, the girl was almost certainly only standing because of the blonde holding her up; she was nearly asleep._

_“C’mon,” the blonde whispered, afraid to disrupt the moment and wake her sleeping beauty, the girl deserved a good night’s sleep, “let’s get goin’ kitten, time for bed.” She began to pull away._

_The faunus tightened her grip and shook her head, yawning into the blonde’s neck murmuring, “You’re warm.”_

_Smiling at how cute her partner was acting, the brawler swung her partner up easily into her arms and began carrying the faunus back towards their dorms. The faunus’ only reaction was to tighten her arms again and nuzzle her head into the brawler’s shoulder._

_As they quietly entered their room, avoiding waking their teammates, Yang let the girl kick off her heels, as the blonde did the same, both by the foot of their bunk bed, before she set her partner on the lower bed and got her yukata out of their shared closet._

_She handed the garment to the sleepy faunus before stepping into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself._

_As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw the faunus sitting where her blonde partner has sat her, struggling to reach the zipper on the back of her dress._

_Blearily looking at her partner, Blake turned, exposing her back for her partner to release the small metal clasp as well as pull down the zipper._

_Fighting off a blush she didn’t understand, Yang lay her dress over the chair in the corner and made her way over, releasing the latch and pulling down the zipper until the faunus could reach it herself._  

_Smiling her thanks, Blake shimmied out of her clothes, oblivious as Yang turned away with cheeks as red as her sister’s cape, laying it nicely over the end of her bed before slipping her yukata on and padding over to the bathroom to quickly get ready for bed._

_Still fighting off the red in her cheeks, Yang carefully picked up her partner’s dress and hung it up in the closet before moving to the chair in the corner where she lay her dress and going to hang it up on her side of the closet._

_Turning around she found her partner getting into her bed.  Moving towards their bunk bed, the blonde paused by her partner, smiling softly, “Yang?” she heard her partner whisper._

_Looking down at her partner, the blonde sat on the edge of the faunus’ bed, “Yeah?”_

_The raven-haired girl surprised the brawler with a hug tight enough to rival her own, “Thanks.”_

_Smiling, Yang returned the hug murmuring, “Any time.”_

_After a moment, she heard her partner’s breaths even out and her grip slacken, leaning back she saw that the girl fell asleep in her arms. Her chest tightened at the thought. The blonde carefully released the faunus’ cat ears from their silky prison, laying the ribbon on the bedside table and smiling as her partner’s ears unconsciously moved around, finally free.  The brawler gently lay the faunus back on her bed and tucked her in, careful to let her sleep._

_Breathing “G’night kitten” onto her partner’s forehead, the blonde gently lay a kiss for sweet dreams before carefully clambering up to her bed._  


“Yoo hoo! Remnant to Yang!” The girl in question blinked, looking at the ginger snapping her fingers in the blonde’s face.

“Huh? What? Sorry, I was just thinking.” She mumbled, looking away, red-faced.

Weiss stalked closer, looking frighteningly like a snow leopard stalking its prey, “About Blake, perhaps?” she questioned, mirth in her eyes, “Yang, you can't deny it, who you are and how you're feeling, we're not buying.”

“We saw you hit the ceiling, when she asked you for the last dance of the night, face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got it bad?” Nora jumped in, backing the brawler up to the stage.

She pushed them away, vaulting onto the stage and cleaning up the DJ kit that Ozpin just happened to have on hand, “No chance, no way, I won't say it.”

“Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love.” Nora ignored Yang, goofy grin taking over her face.

“Ya know it’ll never happen,” Yang groaned at how none of them were listening to her, “y’all are forgetting about monkey boy, this scene won't play, so I won't say it.”

Grinning deviously, Nora cheered, “We'll do it until you admit it!”

“You're way off base, I won't say it!” Yang fought back.

“Why do you think Sun and Neptune left early?” Weiss intervened.

“Uh ‘cause they thought the dance was lame? Or at least Sun did.” Yang wasn’t sure what Weiss was trying to get at, “so get off my case, I won't say it.”

Chucking, the snow-haired girl answered, “True, but Sun was still going to stay until the end of the dance for Blake, but she told him she wanted to ‘hang out’ with her team for the last bit, so she convinced him to leave and he took Neptune with him. Yang, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.”

Sitting on one of the few chairs that they had yet to put away, Yang thought of her feelings throughout the night, the scent of honeysuckle the wafted from Blake’s hair during their two dances tempted her nose again.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, if you see anything that looks bad, please let me know, I like to learn and to do that, I gotta be open to critiques... So feel free to tell me how I can improve, or what I should focus on because you liked it, y'know the whole shebang and all that. Cheers


	7. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read this, I want to dedicate this chapter to someone who I admired as she began her rise to fame a few years ago: Christina Grimmie. She was attacked last night at her concert as she met and greeted fans and she died this morning. She was not only an amazing singer, but she symbolized courage, she had the guts to follow her passion and let it lead her places, most of her songs were about being yourself and not letting others put you down, her music helped with some issues I had and I want to make sure that people know how amazing she was, and how she touched the lives of so many who never had the pleasure of getting to know someone so amazing. I hope you will follow the link as see some of her music and realize how amazing she was, she deserved all the happiness in the world and some disgusting monster took her from the world and now the world is darker for it. Sorry for the doom and gloom of this note, but her music, passion, and her attitude towards life kept me sane through some darker times and I'd keep typing so I'm going to leave you with her first music video and an update.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdI13Ze8PzM&index=1&list=PLxoDQ-VIRfb8zIBZO79DVB5iRNmp7guiy

_ How dare she! _ Blake fumed as she stormed the halls of Beacon, classmates wisely stepping out of her path, her aura releasing dark waves of menace, causing many of the younger students to high-tail it out of a thirty-foot radius around the angry faunus.

Making her way up to her team’s dorm, the raven-haired woman dropped her bag in the corner, a sure sign of her distress, before she grabbed the novel she had been in the middle of and leaping out of the window, hoping to diminish her anger, and stalking somewhere where the stupid, idiotic, obtuse, and all around  _ infuriating _ blonde wouldn’t find her, a new hideaway that even her girlfriend didn’t know of.

Dodging through the crowds of students eager to begin enjoying the weekend, Blake slipped off onto a smaller path between the Library and the Training Hall where she could hear the blonde beating away at something that squealed like the leader of team JNPR  _ she must have run out of the punching bags, _ the faunus checked her scroll for the time,  _ thirty minutes, that’s a new record. _

Sprinting out of the alleyway and across the back lawn, Blake saw her hideaway, only available to her thanks to her faunus heritage, and slipped into the alcove of the large tree guarding the treeline.

Surprisingly, the interior of the giant sequoia was very roomy and had a rough, natural spiral staircase that led towards the top of the tree.

The faunus bounded up the uneven branches with ease before moving outwards and settling on a thick branch against the rough bark of the tree, and forcing herself to forget the happenings of the past few hours by immersing herself in the usually engrossing novel.

\------

The faunus looked up as a hand pushed the book down and away from her nose, so startled that she almost rolled off the large branch in order to avoid her assailant.

“Easy, Blake,” the brawler grabbed her arm, steadying the faunus before letting go to run her hand through her hair, a sign of weariness and distress for the blonde, “Look,” she crouched in front of the silent, glaring woman, “I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be, I was an idiot and I reacted in the worst way possible, but I-”

“Yang,” the taller woman’s mouth closed with a  **snap** , “you accused me of being willing to  _ cheat _ on you. With  _ Sun _ of all people.” 

“I know,” the blonde had the grace to look ashamed, “It’s just, you’re such an amazing person and I don’t know how you could possibly like  _ me _ . I mean I’m loud, obnoxious, make puns all the time, I call you kitten all the time even though you’ve told me to stop a hundred and one times!” Yang buried her head in her hands.

**SMACK**

Rubbing her cheek where the faunus’ handprint began to show in red, the brawler looked at her-no- the raven-haired woman in front of her in confusion, “Wh-”

“You are the most obstinate, loud, annoying, overprotective, lovable  _ idiot _ I have ever known,” the faunus’ eyes softened, “and I wouldn’t change  _ any _ of that for the world. Besides, if  _ you’re _ loud and obnoxious, that monkey is an elephant stampede."

The taller woman let out a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye she looked at the woman in front of her, “I-I know I’m stupid,” the blonde looked away shamefully, “but I was just self-conscious about how there’s things about you I’ll never get to understand, but he will and I was nervous, I-I didn’t think you would  _ cheat _ , I was just scared that you would realize that I’ve done  _ nothing _ to deserve to be your partner, let alone your girlfriend and -”

**SMACK**

Rubbing her other cheek the golden girl glared, “What was that for?”

“That was for being self-deprecating, you’ve done so much for me, who snapped me out of my obsession with Torchwick? You.” The faunus looked at the brawler’s right arm, meaningfully, “You’ve given so much for me and I want to make sure that you know that,” the shorter woman crossed her arms, “you mean so much to me you hotheaded idiot,” the blonde blushed and looked down sheepishly, “so, if you promise to stop assuming idiotic things like me  _ dating _ ,” the raven-haired woman shuddered, “Sun, I suppose I might be able to forgive you.”

Sitting back on her haunches, the brawler reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper, looked at it and began crumple it up.

“What’s that?” the faunus woman questioned curiously.

Blushing slightly, the brawler scratched the back of her neck, “I-it’s stupid, forget you saw it.”

Grabbing the blondes arm, the raven-haired woman plucked the paper out of the other woman’s hand, ignoring the brawler’s jump of surprise.

Unfolding it and smoothing out the crinkles, the faunus woman began reading through the extensive list.

  * __I’ll never not have your back__


  * _I know your heart_


  * _I can see through your disguise, but I know when to not push you for answers_


  * _I know that who you were lead to who you are, and that’s why I love your past_


  * _I’m the Yang to your Yin_


  * _I know when you need to slow down_


  * _I won’t let you give up_


  * _I won’t give up on us_


  * _I will always give my all for you_


  * _I’ll never leave you_


  * _I’ll stand by you, no matter what_


  * _Even if you don’t want me, I’m yours and I always will be_


  * _You can't explain a love like ours._


  * _I love you_



“Yang,” the brawler looked up from studying the tree branch they sat on, “What is this?”

Shyly the brawler fiddled with her fingers, “It’s a list.”

The faunus rolled her eyes, “I gathered that, Sherlock, I meant what’s it a list of?”

Curling in on herself, the blonde mumbled, “It’s a list of reasons why you should stay with me.”

Skimming back down the list, the faunus was confused, “Why did you make a list of that?”

“I-I thought that maybe you were so mad at my stupidly thick head that you were done with me and would find someone better and I wanted to be prepared to prove to you that even though I’m a hotheaded idiot, I’m so much better off when I’m  _ your _ hotheaded idiot.”  The brawler looked so small and shy that the faunus genuinely wanted to “coo” and pinch her cheeks.

Leaning forward the raven-haired woman laid a gentle kiss upon her firecracker’s nose, “I suppose that can be arranged.” with that she winked at the stunned blonde and hopped down from the tree, rolling to diminish the damager her aura took upon landing, “Race you back to the dorms!”

Shaking off her stupor, the taller of the two grinned, “Now  _ that’s _ cheating!”

The faunus groaned at the both the pun and the claim before sprinting the rest of the way to the dorms, “To the victor go the spoils!”

Grinning at the “Not fair!” from the woman entering the dorm building, the faunus used her semblance to launch herself through the open window of their dorm.

She closed the window and turned at the sound of the fiery blonde entering the dorm through the conventional doorway.  Locking the door, the blonde fourth year huntress-in-training found herself pinned to the wall at the wrist by the beautiful woman that still allowed her to call her  _ hers. _

“Just so you know,” the shorter woman murmured by her lips, just out of the blonde’s kissing reach, “I’m keeping that list, it was very sweet of you to write.”

“Just kiss me, please!” the blonde pleaded, desperate to have more physical contact with the woman.

“Ah-ah-ah,” the faunus laughed, “My way or the highway, and that means you alone in your bed, so choose wisely.”

Succumbing herself to her girlfriend’s desires, the blonde  _ knew _ that they were in this for the long haul.


	8. Three Coffees and a Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I've had written for a week, but I can't think of a title, so I didn't put it up. I've given up on creating a title, so if anyone has any ideas, comment it or let me know somehow.
> 
> Also let me know what you think (improvements, highlights, etc.) Now I'll let you go.

Yang felt the morning sun seeping through her eyelids and groaned quietly as to not wake the girl currently curled in her arms, head nuzzled where the brawlers shoulder met her neck.  Planting a light kiss between the furry ears lying among dark hair, Yang carefully untangled herself from the sheets and the vice-like grip on her tank-top before ambling over to the kitchen connecting the fourth-year partner’s dorm to that of the other pair of their team.

Yawning, Yang moved towards the silent tea kettle she had bought in their third year and began boiling the water to make her faunus partner’s morning tea. After setting the tea up to boil, Yang moved towards the quiet coffee machine and set it it make three cups of strong coffee, knowing that the pair in the other dorm would be waking soon and would enjoy a good cup of dark coffee to start their day off after an extraordinarily long hunt with Dr. Oobleck.

Yang moved over to the freezer and pulled out the four bagels stored there before moving to slice each vertically before popping them in the large toaster Weiss had insisted on purchasing for the team.  As the bagels warmed up, Yang moved back towards the fridge and pulled out the butter, cream cheese and lox cream cheese.

Placing the toppings on the counter, Yang pulled the coffee pot out of the machine and poured the three mugs of coffee before turning to pour the boiling water in the fourth cup steeping the black, highly-caffeinated tea.

As if on cue, Yang’s usually boisterous sister shambled into the kitchen rubbing her face a yawn prominent on her face, just as the bagels popped out of the toaster.  Ruby moved to fix two of the three cups of coffee to hers and her partner’s preferences: cream and five sugars for her and cream and two sugars for the snow-haired heiress, as Yang spread butter on one of the bagels and slid it over  towards Ruby who grunted in appreciation.  

Taking a sip of her coffee, Ruby broke the morning’s silence, “Whatcha doin’ today?”

“Got nothin’ planned, probably gonna laze around with Blake. You?” Yang responded, slathering cream cheese on the second bagel before moving that over towards Ruby’s bagel, marking Ruby and her partner’s breakfast for the lazy morning.

“Weiss made some spa day for the two of us. Gonna head out in a bit.” Ruby handed the respective coffee to the heiress who stumbled in as Ruby finished her sentence.  Giving her partner a nod of appreciation, Weiss sipped the coffee, the effects showing almost immediately as the heiress began to look actually alive.

Yang nodded in acknowledgement before fixing hers and Blake’s bagels for the morning by slathering the lox cream cheese atop the bagel slices.  She saw the pair grab their respective breakfasts before moving out of the kitchen towards their dorm.

Yang turned from the now set up breakfast, sipping from her mug of beautiful black coffee, no cream, no sugar, pure and wonderful. Yang ‘hmm’ed in joy before moving to finish fixing up her partner’s cup of tea, a little bit of cream, no sugar.

Setting the tea, coffee, and bagels carefully on a tray, Yang moved, tray in hand towards her dorm to go provide breakfast in bed to her lovely faunus girlfriend who had moved to hug Yang’s pillow in place of the actual person.

Yang smiled before placing the tray on the bedside table by Blake’s side of the double bed that the pair had convinced Ozpin to replace the two twin beds with.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yang stroked the side of her sleeping girlfriend’s face with the back of her finger before leaning down and placing a gentle, lingering kiss on a temple covered by raven-haired locks.

Feeling the girl beneath her shift, Yang leaned back only to be pulled into a chaste, sleepily-messy kiss where Yang couldn’t find the will to care about the messiness or the morning breath that should have made her gag.

Chuckling, Yang slowly pulled away and locked gazes with burning amber eyes; dropping a kiss on a cute little nose, Yang sat up as Blake let go of the back of the blonde’s neck, and the faunus murmured, “G’mornin’” proper eloquence a thing that didn’t exist until proper caffeine was ingested.

Knowing this, Yang reached over the the tray lying innocently on the bedside table, “Tea?”

Moving up the faunus groaned as her still sore muscles worked to sit her up, causing Yang to forget the tray she was going to grab and helping her sore girlfriend sit up more comfortably before moving to situate herself beside her girlfriend.

Grabbing the tray, Yang set up the little legs on the ‘breakfast in bed’ tray so that it sat atop Blake’s lap.  The two grabbed their bagels and Blake leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder as the two sat in companionable silence, munching on their still warm bagels mixed with sips of their caffeinated drinks.

“Yang?”

“Hmm, kitten?”

“Thanks… for everything.”

Yang placed a gentle kiss somewhere on Blake’s head between her forehead and temple, “Anytime, love.”


	9. Don't You Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be sad, I tried. Sorry to anyone who wants some happiness. Also sorry about the spacing, I wasn't sure what to do about the lyrics and switching between that and the rest of it.
> 
> Here were my muses for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4

 

Yang looked on, sadness etched into her features as she watched the girl who meant the world to her _giggle_ at the stupid comments the monkey faunus was making.  Horrified by the quick turn of events that occurred within three days, the brawler watched the blonde idiot take advantage of her partner’s amnesia, unable to act and unwilling to remove the smile from the face of the beautiful girl who couldn’t remember what they used to be mere _days_ ago.

The normally boisterous blonde felt her heart constrict as her normally reserved teammate seductively stroked Sun’s “rock hard” abs. Unable to deal with the pain the sight caused her, as well as the pitying looks her sister and the ice queen were shooting her, Yang stalked out of the dining hall and made a beeline for the armory where she carefully removed her promise ring, tearing up slightly at the thought of her broken promise to Blake.

Yang then quickly donned her boxing wraps before grabbing her earphones and music player.  The brawler then stormed to the back training room where an old dojo-style hall was situated with a boxing corner filled with punching bags that Professor Goodwitch constantly had to fix when Yang decided to train.

Putting her earbuds in and starting her music, the blonde began to vent her frustration to the bag, quickly picking a rhythm and sticking with it, even as the bag swung dangerously from the ceiling.  As soon as the first bag began spurting its beans, Yang growled in annoyance and let loose another jab sending it careening back into the wall behind it, leaving a dent.

Pulling off the bag and dumping it in the “repairs” corner, the brawler heard the music drowning out her sorrows

_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

 

Grunting, Yang dragged her next bag and strung it up on the hook where she began to whale upon the heavy bag.

 

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

 

The blonde saw in her mind’s eye the looks Sun had been sending towards _her_ girlfriend, the leering grins and the constant flirting despite her constantly turning him down.

 

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

 

Yang saw the way Blake looked at _him_ as soon as she woke from the accident, she looked right past the blonde who had waited _awake_ for over _forty-eight hours_ at her bedside to the male faunus who had just walked in ‘immediately’ after hearing about her state, despite the whole school knowing as soon as they walked into the infirmary.

 

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

 

The brawler imagined that smirking face of the blonde monkey in place of the bag she was beating on and felt a fire in her heart that knocked the bag clean off its hook, bleeding sand.

 

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

 

Yang threw the leaking bag into the ‘repairs’ corner atop the other broken bag before storming over to the other bags.

 

_But it's just the price I pay_

 

She ignored the tears leaking from her eyes as she dragged her next victim and hung it on the hook before pouring all her frustration and anger at the situation into her next flurry of combos blocking out everything but the concentration she pouring into her form.

 

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

 

The brawler felt her semblance kick in with her anger, thinking of how Sun was taking advantage of the beautiful faunus who lost part of her memory. How did that happen?!

 

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

 

Yang felt her stomach roll at the thought of _that_ happening and felt a fire burn behind her eyes as she thought of the most-likely broken promise she and Blake had made to each other.

 

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_'Cause I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

 

The blonde growled as she pulled her third broken bag off the hook and tossed it to the ‘repairs’ corner, knowing that Professor Goodwitch will give her that conflicted look: annoyed by Yang’s abuse of the equipment, yet approval for the intensity of her workouts.

 

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

 

Breathing heavily, the blonde stepped back in the break between songs, but upon hearing the door behind her open, Yang whirled around ready to fight for private use of the room.

Upon hearing _that damn giggle_ , she knew who it was and she looked up as she looked up, her heart broke.

“Looks like this room’s already taken,” Blake’s cat ears twitched, her hand upon Sun’s arm “maybe we should go somewhere else.”

“It seems so.” Yang wanted to wipe the floor with Sun’s smirk, he knew she would be here, he came to flaunt his new place with Blake.

The blonde’s eyes burned as she pointed towards the door, “there’s the door.” she growled before turning back to the bag, a moment later she heard the door close as the piano rifts began.

 

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 

She knew her face was wet, from tears or sweat she didn’t care.

 

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 

The fire in her fists faded as she sobbed.

 

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed_

_By the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

 

Yang knew what they were going to do and she channeled her sadness into anger at anyone who would gain joy from a peer losing their memory.

 

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs_

 

The brawler wondered if Blake would ever continue her love for reading, it was such an integral part of who her partner was.  Yang hoped she would, even if it would hurt to know that some part of the old Blake still existed and didn’t remember her.

 

_That voices never share_

_And no one dare_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

 

_How the roles have reversed_ , Yang thought bitterly, _now I’m the one who won’t be sharing her voice..._

 

_"Fools, " said I, "you do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence_

 

_What a fool I’ve been, thinking that she’d be mine as I am hers forever._ Wiping sweat from her forehead allowed the brawler to catch the lonely tear that escaped her eyelids.

 

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon God they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_And the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said,_

_"The words of the prophets_

_Are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls."_

 

It hurt, but she couldn’t help the broken whisper that fell from her lips.

 

_And whispered in the sound of silence_

 

“Blake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna I hope you're happy...
> 
> Everyone else: I will take requests/challenges (unfortunately I can't ever back down from one) it can be as vague as "something sad' or as detailed as you like.


	10. The Huntress Who Can't be Moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS9o1FAszdk
> 
> Be patient, everything must be done in threes :)

 

“Yang,” the Ice Queen groaned, “I get that you're upset, you have every right to be, but this,” she gestured to the hall where all students stay during their first night at Beacon, “is stupid.”

“I have to agree with Weiss on this one, sis,” Ruby seconded, “this seems a bit...excessive.”

Yang’s white-themed teammate let loose an unladylike snort, “A bit?”

“Guys,” the brawler cut in from her seat on the floor, “I’m sorry, but I don’t care right now. I’m doing this and you both can’t stop me.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and muttered, “Clearly.” before dragging her partner out by the hood, “We’ll make sure you get food, but don’t be completely idiotic, Yang.”

The blonde nodded her head as the door closed before she took out her music player and earbuds, placing one in her ears before turning the other on to the song that inspired her to sit in the corner where she first saw her partner.

 

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,_

 

The brawler settled into the corner, moving her sleeping bag to the side as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

 

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

 

Yang looked down at the picture on her scroll, the one Ruby took when the blonde had been cuddling with her girlfriend of a few months, with Blake’s head nestled under her chin, golden eyes shut in bliss as the brawler’s warm breaths tickled her cat ears causing a rumble to be let loose, Yang had never been more comfortable and happy. _And I probably never will be._

 

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_

_I'm not, broke I'm just a broken hearted man,_

 

Scrolling through the photos on her scroll, Yang thought of the months of joy and how she would give anything to go back in time and take the blow for Blake, that blow that took her memory.

 

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

 

_Less than a year and I know that I’m in love with her_ , Yang knew she always was a hopeless romantic, she just hid it from people, _better to surprise people with that than to surprise them by being unromantic..._

 

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

 

_Then she’d remember me…_ the blonde blinked back the burning behind her eyes.

 

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

 

_In the corner of the hall… Please come back to me Blake_ , the brawler wiped a tear from the corner of her eye that no one would ever see.

 

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

 

Yang sat up as Professor Goodwitch stopped in, performing her nightly rounds, “Miss. Xiao Long, what are you doing- are you okay?” Unsure of what to say to the blonde with puffy, tear-stained cheeks, the professor remained still.

 

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,_

 

“I-I’m fine professor, but I need to stay here for the night, I don’t care if you lock me in here, I won’t move.  With all due respect.”

 

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

 

“Very well; may I ask what for though?” the sharp-eyed woman knew not to push a hurt teenager with a special semblance like that of the student seated before her.

 

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

 

“I’m waiting for someone, they don’t know it, but when they realize it this is where we met so this is where I will wait.”

 

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

 

The brawler watched with thankfulness in her eyes as the professor she respected the most abided by her wishes and moved out the door and down the hall.

 

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

 

_I’ll wait for you Blakey, I have to believe that you’ll come back to me._

 

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

 

Yang crawled into her sleeping bag and blew out the candle she had brought with her before laying on her back and closing her eyes hoping to find some peace in a state of unconsciousness.

\---------

 

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

 

Yang looked up at the group of first years shyly peeking through the door, “I-Is it true that you’re waiting for someone?” the bravest of the bunch asked timidly, “A-And that you’ll wait forever?”

 

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

 

The brawler looked at the book in her hand, the one about a man with two souls, “I’ll wait as long as I need to.”

 

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_

 

“I wanna help you.” Yang looked up in surprise, “C’mon guys! We’ve gotta spread the word! Make sure that whoever she’s waiting for comes back to her!”

 

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

 

The brawler watched, amazed at the change in attitude the first years showed as they all ran out into the halls splitting up and buzzing about the girl who won’t be moved.

 

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

 

The blonde allowed a small, hopeful grin to grace her face, the first in days.

 

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

 

_Maybe all it’ll take is a reminder of the most stubborn person she knew,_ Yang knew it was a long shot, but it was a start.

 

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

 

_There’s only one place I wanna be,_ the brawler’s fists tightened, _and then we can kick that monkey’s ass together._

 

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

 

Yang turned to the book in her hand, _I guess I ought to pass the time._

 

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

 

_Time to wait for the other half of my soul..._

 


	11. He Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? He burns. And revenge is a dish best served in public when you have an excuse to exact revenge >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Muse:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8 
> 
> Kuchenjaeger and NONAME I hope you both are appeased by this, I tried.
> 
> Shout out to TextbookMobster for the help on making sure it all made sense and whatnot, and for a few lines that I think really make a difference. 
> 
> Also I enjoy living, so please don't kill me for the beginning of this, it physically hurt to write, but it had to happen.

Her memories might still be a blur for the most part--but she was grateful at least that she remembered Yang, from the tufts of sun-bright golden hair to that cocky, self-assured smile. He caught her eye and winked, tightening his arm around her shoulder. "No thanks, Ruby. We're gonna go spar together. He sent her a wink causing the onyx-haired girl to flush slightly; she could never control herself when Yang sent her that cocky, lopsided grin.

“Blake?” her leader turned to her, “You’ve been quieter than normal for the past day, are you sure you don’t want to hang out as a team in the cafeteria?”

“I’m good,” Blake replied, “I feel like some sparring will be good for me.”

As her two teammates walked away, Blake’s cat ears picked up some of their murmured words, “Is she… when… with Sun? ...ere’s Yang? Still… in the… hall.”

Confused by her teammates antics, Blake shook off her questions and looked to the blonde, “Let’s go spar!” she smiled as she dragged the faunus towards the training arena, “I have this new idea for an attack for bumblebee!”

“Uh,” he pulled to a stop, shifting on his feet, “How about we just spar, not try any moves or anything.”

“Fine,” the raven-haired girl huffed, “but we’re trying it tomorrow.”

“Awesome.” Yang dragged her along towards the training room and to the sparing ring.

\------

Blake shifted into her fighting stance, feeling the way Gambol Shroud fed off her aura and prepared her to whoop Yang’s ass.

The raven-haired ninja slid to the side as her sparring partner rushed forward. The ninja let the ribbon of Gambol Shroud tie around the blonde’s ankle, tripping him up as Blake flipped him onto his back. She let a clone swing Gambol Shroud down towards him as she stepped back to get him when he engaged the clone.

Unfortunately he blocked her swing with her sheathe, before swinging a nunchuck at her face making her backflip out of the way.

_Wait, nunchuck? Yang has gauntle-_

**BANG**

Blake fell back, thankful that her aura absorbed the pistol round that emanated from the gun.

_What? Yang has buckshots and slugs._

**SMACK**

Blake fell to the side, her cheek stinging from the metal of the gunchuck hitting her face. She looked up confused, _What-Where-Yang?_ Her eyes widened in horror, “Sun?!?!”

The monkey faunus lowered his gunchuck from her face sheepishly, “Uhhh… Hey Blake.”

“What’s goin- YANG!” The faunus shuddered at the occurrences of the past day before turning her glare on the one person who gained something from the past twenty-four hours, “I can’t believe you. I will deal with you later.”

With her piece said she fled the training room, looking for the person she needed the most at that moment.

As she struggled through the crowd towards the dining hall she saw Ruby, Weiss and teams JNPR and CFVY.  The minute Ruby saw Blake she used her semblance to rush over, leaving students lying on the floor, parted like the Red Sea.

“Blake! What-Where-” unable to settle on a question, Ruby left Weiss, who had just shown up, to make sense of the situation.

“What do you remember, Blake?” The heiress asked stiffly, “And what happened to your face?”

“Where’s Yang?! I need to apologize and I can’t believe what happened, Sun took advantage of my memory lapse and-”

“D-Do you mean the ‘Girl Who Can’t Be Moved’?” A first year student groaned from by the team’s feet, “She’s blonde and-”

“Yes. Where is she?” Blake had no patience for this.

“She said she’s waiting for someone at the corner where they met. Bu-”

The rest of the student’s statement fell on the deaf ears of Ruby and Weiss as their ninja teammate seemed to borrow her leader’s semblance and dashed out of the dining hall towards the hall where they slept as first years before initiation.

As she neared she heard a faint tune echoing from the hall

 

_Oh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Oh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

 

Blake shivered at the thought of Yang not being there for her, having grown used to knowing that _her_ brawler will always wait for her, _one of the_ many _things I find so lovable about her..._

 

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

 

Blake somehow quickened her pace, needing to see the girl she loved.

 

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

 

Blake burst through the doors and immediately saw the golden hair in the corner she had occupied that first night in Beacon.

 

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

 

“Not now Rubes…” the blonde trailed off as lilac eyes made contact with their golden counterpart.

 

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

 

The music faded away as the ninja leapt at her wide-eyed girlfriend, tackling the brawler to the ground, “I’m so sorry,” tears were running down the raven-haired girl’s face, “I-I didn’-”

“Blake?” The blonde looked nervous, “I-Is it really you?” A shaky finger moved to lightly touch tearstained cheeks before a cautious blonde murmured, “D-Do you really remember me?”

“Yes, it’s really me, and I-I never forgot you” Blake murmured through her tears, “Things just became hazy and confusing and somehow my brain mixed up you and S-Sun.” the raven-haired woman rambled on, “I’m so _so_ sorry, Yang, I can’t believe it happened and I understand if you can’t look at me agai-”

“You have nothing to apologize for Kitten,” the blonde cut off her rambling apology.

“B-But I-”

Blakey, it’s not your fault.”

“But-”

“Blakey.”

“B-”

“Shh. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

 _Kiss_. “Kitten, you did nothing wrong.”

“I swear I’ll -”

“Blake,” the girl in question looked up, “You did nothing wrong,” a light kiss was laid upon tearstained cheeks, as strong arms tightened around a slim waist, “but,” a forefinger ghosted over a bruised cheek, “please tell me who I need to murder for this bruise.”

Giggling through her tears, Blake buried her face in her blonde’s neck and inhaled the wonderful scent of woodsmoke and wildflowers, a somehow citrusy combination that made the faunus feel secure and without fear.

“Ironically,” she mumbled into her brawler’s neck, “the hit that caused that bruise is the one that fully brought me to my senses. And,” she laid a finger on the blonde’s lips so she could finish her sentence, “I promise to you that I’ll make it up to you, I don’t care if you think I have nothing to apologize for, I _will_ make it up to you.”

Grinning the brawler kissed the ninja’s index finger, “Then you can rub my back later,” her girlfriend grumbled, “and I’m going to beat whoever did that to you, as well as that monkey.”

“Well, then there’s only one person to go after.” the ninja murmured.

“So Blakey,” Yang began as she stood up, her ninja in her arms, “would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the ass-kicking of the monkey?”

“Only if you’ll allow me the honor of kicking ass by your side.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong,” Professor Goodwitch announced during their sparring lesson, “On my mark it will be a tournament style battle until the opponent’s aura level is below tournament regulation.” Goodwitch brought the aura readers up on to the big screen so everyone could see, “Begin.”

The brawler grinned as the monkey stayed back and used his pistols to try and drain the brawler’s aura from afar.  Yang simply rolled her eyes as she rushed the boy, using his small pistol bullets to increase her strength.

As she approached, the brawler slide-tackled the monkey’s legs and sent him to the ground before sending a fist into the blonde boy’s abdomen.  He grunted in pain before sending a shot point blank at the brawler’s chest, pinging through her aura enough to leave a bruise.

Feeling her semblance kick in with that last shot, the brawler rose with the boy’s ankles in hand as she spun, not unlike a hammer-thrower, once, twice, sold to the wall over there!

Face first he crashed into the steel, cement, and dust infused wall and the students watched his aura levels drop from reasonably high to nearly zero in an instant.

Silence reigned for a moment, even the ever snickering team CRDL humbled by the show of ferocity.

The young scythe-wielder was the first to break from the spell and begin to applaud her sister’s tenacity, followed soon by the brawler’s quiet bookworm of a girlfriend and after that the white-haired Schnee heiress. Not long after the whole group of students were cheering for the efforts of one golden girl standing on the training room floor grinning at the crowd and waving cheerfully.

“Mr. Vasilias,” the blonde professor began, still typing notes onto her tablet, “Escort your partner to the infirmary to replenish his aura.” The blue-haired boy scrambled to do his duty, “You as well Miss. Belladonna,” she looked up, eyes twinkling with mirth, “even though Miss Xiao Long seems fine, it’s better safe than sorry.”

Grinning at one of her favorite professors, the raven-haired ninja nodded, “Of course professor, I’ll make sure she actually makes it there this time.”

The ninja approached her brawler and grabbed her hand, “C’mon, Yang, we’ve got to replenish your aura.” As they passed Neptune trying to lift his partner, the tip of Blake’s boot accidentally knocked a chunk of cement, sending it into the forehead of the blonde faunus who had begun to regain consciousness, causing him to groan in pain before his head fell back onto the floor.

Following behind her favorite faunus, the blonde girl grinned, “I’m fine, Blakey! Did’ja see that hit?” she looked towards the ceiling in contentment, “Ahh, That hit the spot, felt good to relieve some stress.”

The faunus grinned at her girlfriend, “Yes, I saw that. It was quite the smackdown.” She pulled her into the infirmary and towards the bed in the back, nestled into a small alcove, giving some sense of privacy that curtains alone  couldn’t.

Lightly pushing her blonde onto the bed, the ninja sat next to her tracing the bruise forming on the soft flesh of the brawler’s chest, “Does it hurt at all?” the raven-haired woman slyly questioned.

Replying with her infamous “shit-eating grin” Yang replied, “Just a lil, you wouldn’t happen to have any healing powers, would’ja?”

“I can’t get rid of it,” the ninja replied, “but…”

“Yeah?” the brawler leaned in.

“I’ve been told that I can at least make the pain decrease.” the raven-haired woman’s breath ghosted over the bruised skin.

“Well,” the brawler grinned, “that sounds good enough to me.”

The ravenette brushed her lips along the exposed skin of her brawler, lightly kissing from the bruised skin, up the side of her neck across her jaw, finally placing a loving kiss across her lips, “I love you, Firecracker.”

The golden girl’s eyes slowly shut as she cupped her partner’s cheek, “I love you too, Kitten.”

\---------

**Omake**

“Mmh, that’s the spot, Blakey,” Yang groaned to the girl above her, “Ahh yeah, right there,” the ninja sat atop her thighs began kneading into her lower back using her knuckles, “Ugh… feels--mmph--so good.”

The raven-haired girl winced at the sound of her girlfriend’s back cracking, it sounding painful despite the pleased groan the blonde let out, before beginning the trek up to broad shoulders shining lightly with lavender scented oil-Yang’s favorite because it reminded her of the cat faunus.

As she began to carefully rub the area where the brawler’s neck met her shoulders, the ninja leaned down to place a feather-light kiss at the nape of the golden girl’s neck, whispering sweet nothings to the woman who stole her heart.

Sighing happily, Yang hummed in bliss as the other woman’s hands moved down her shoulders, continuing to rub away the golden girl’s stress before gently squeezing where the blonde’s shoulders met her biceps and slowly pulling away as the brawler turned to lay on her back.

Leaning up, the blonde stole a quick kiss from the cat faunus before wrapping strong arms around a slim waist so she could pull the raven-haired woman in to cuddle.  Sighing happily, the ninja tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, furry ears tickling the sides of the brawler’s jaw.

A calloused hand reached up and lightly stroked one appendage before settling on gently scratching the base where fur met hair causing a low rumbling to emanate from the dark-haired woman’s chest.

“You still have nothing to apologize for.”

“Then perhaps I can thank you instead. You did wait for me, after all."

“As you wish, Kitten.”


	12. Pokemon GO! On a Date with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Go AU. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to TextbookMobster for the idea and for the edits so that it's grammatically correct and all :D
> 
> For the visual learners: Yang's bike (in the store model's colors) with all the features that would be required for her to help her father take care of Ruby in high school  
> http://www.motorcyclemall.com/2016-kawasaki-versys-1000-lt-inventory.htm?id=22815921&brand=20&type=1787 
> 
> No musical muse for this chapter

Blake started from her reading at the loud intrusion of someone entering the library where she worked.  Turning towards the noise, a stern ‘hush’ on her lips, the raven-haired young adult was startled by the flash of a camera temporarily blinding her. Blinking away the spots in her retinas, she changed tactics and began scolding the (admittedly beautiful) blonde in the doorway. Not only was she being obnoxiously loud in the public  _ library _ , she needed to be told how rude it is to take photos of a stranger  _ without _ asking for permission first!

Sheepishly grinning, the blonde scratched the back of her head, “Sorry ‘bout that. I jus’ needed to get a picture of the cat-thing on your shoulder.”

Confused, the young librarian looked at her shoulders, “I-what? There’s nothing on my shoulders. W-”

Letting out a laugh that was still too loud to be appropriate in the library, the blonde shook her head, “No silly,” she chuckled, “it’s Pokemon Go.”

“Poe-kay-mon Go?” the confused brunette questioned the boisterous blonde’s sanity, “What the  _ heck _ is that?”

Still chuckling, the still nameless blonde leaned on the checkout desk, her low-cut, yellow V-neck attracting the gaze of the ravenette for a hot, flustered second before she turned to the smartphone laid on the desk in front of her.

“Ya see,” the blonde began as she restarted the app, “It’s this game based on this show that my lil’ sister  _ loves _ . I’m guessing you haven’t heard of the show Pokemon?”

At the librarian’s confirmation of her suspicion, the blonde continued, “Well, it’s a show that takes place in a world where these creatures live in tandem with humans. These creatures are called Pokemon.  The show follows this kid, who needs to somehow save the world.  I think he’s like thirteen when he gets his first  Pokemon to train or something? Apparently it's like a tradition or a rite of passage for children to leave home at thirteen with an untrained creature to protect them. Personally, I think it's stupid, but who cares what I think?"

The blonde giggled at the weirded out look in the librarian’s face before her phone went off.  Taking her attention off the appalled brunette and on to the smartphone on the desk, the blonde muttered to herself, “Awesome, dad’s picking up Rubes.”  She then shyly looked up, “I don’t suppose you’d want to hear more about the game over dinner?”

Looking at her desktop computer, the brunette saw that it was already 6:15 and time to close up. Not knowing what came over her, Blake made eye contact with the suddenly shy girl and smirked, “I would, but I don’t go anywhere with strangers.”

Smiling bright enough to rival the sun, the blonde put her right hand out, “Well then, my name’s Yang, and if you’d let me, I’d love to take you out to dinner to discuss the intricacies of Pokemon Go.” she punctuated her declaration with an overly flirtatious wink.

Giggling, the librarian grasped the other woman’s hand in a firm shake, “Blake Belladonna, and I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Watching as the librarian began to pack everything up, Yang smiled shyly, “Actually, I already knew who you are, we went to highschool together and I noticed you then…” The blonde chuckled nervously, “I was on the basketball team, but you were the smartest in our class, and didn't pay attention to sports.”

As the two made their way out of the building, Blake wracked her brain for any memory of a blonde in high school; two stood out, the local parkour champion who never wore his shirt buttoned and hit on her a lot, and the basketball champion that everyone loved and all the guys tried to get with--despite the apparently guaranteed rejection; she had a good idea of which one was standing in front of her.

“Wait, were you the one who got that basketball scholarship out of state?” The blonde nodded, “Why didn't you go?! There were tons of D1 schools wanting you!”

Yang chuckled, “I wanted to help my dad out with the shop, y’know the mechanic down on Broad?”

Blake nodded. She had heard that he was the best in the region, possibly one of the best and most efficient in the country; she also had heard that he was too nice for his own good, often getting ripped off by the major clients who came because he was the best.

“Yeah that’s my dad; I figured that I could train with him and take some online classes or something to get some sort of business degree to help manage the shop.  Plus Ruby woulda missed me too much if I went far away.” She looked at the librarian, “What about you? I know you had tons of academic scholarships; what kept you here?”

Suddenly unsure the ravenette looked at the suddenly very interesting sidewalk, “I-it's complicated, I--”

Suddenly worried that she had offended the librarian, the athlete nudged the woman next to her, causing he to look up, “Look, you don't have to tell me anything, I won't push. Anyways, are you okay if we take my bike?” Yang pointed towards a black and yellow motorcycle parked to the side of the entrance, “I was thinking we could get some dinner at  _ Crosshare’s _ if that's cool with you.”

Glad for the change in topic, the brunette nodded, “Sounds good to me, though I’ve never been on a motorcycle before. I don't have a helmet or anything.”

The blonde smiled, “Don't worry, I have an extra one for Ruby, it might be a little snug, but it’ll work for the short ride over.”

Nodding, Blake followed the mechanic towards the slightly intimidating but admittedly sexy machine. After fitting the snug helmet over her hair and maneuvering around her bow, she settled onto the back of the bike behind Yang, “Um, what do I hold on to?”

Looking behind her, the blonde grinned, “Hold on to my waist and put your feet on the pegs, let me know when you’re comfortable and ready.”

After lightly holding on to the woman in front, the librarian set her feet on the pegs as told, “I’m ready.”

The woman in front laughed before lowering her visor, “Okay, but you’re probably gonna have to hold on tighter, I promise I won’t go too fast, but you’ll still have to have a good grip.”

She started the bike and the brunette’s breath hitched as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist, oblivious to the tightening of the blonde’s stomach muscles beneath her hands.

\---------------

“So,” the librarian grinned, “tell me more about this game and how you ended up playing it in the library of all places.”

Red-faced and grinning, the blonde looked at her hands, “so the game is where people catch Pokemon as they walk around in normal life. My sister and her friends are  _ obsessed _ with this game and she insisted that I have to play with her and take photos of each new Pokemon I find for some odd reason.” She looked up, “So I saw this shadow--which indicates an uncaught Pokemon--in the “nearby Pokemon” radar, and followed it to the library,” lilac met gold and the blonde shyly bit her lower lip, “and I’m really glad it did, I’ve always thought you were super cool, but I didn’t know how to approach you, especially with the way Sun kept hitting on you.”

The librarian shuddered, “That boy never knew when to just give up.”

“He just didn’t know that the way to earn a date with  _ the _ Blake Belladonna is to be a dork who plays video games.” the mechanic grinned as the waitress came over to take their orders.

Blake ordered a fish sandwich and an iced tea and waited as Yang ordered a burger and their signature soda: an all natural ginger ale made with raw sugar and real ginger.

“So,” the ravenette leaned on the table as the waitress walked away, “this is a date?”

The blonde blushed as red as Pyrrha’s, the local track and field javelin champion, hair. “I-I mean, it doesn't have to be, I was making assumptions and I shouldn't have an-”

“Yang,” the librarian giggled, “I'm fine with it being our first date.  You implied it when you asked me to dinner; I was just giving you a hard time.”

The blonde sighed in relief, “I was worried for a moment there that I offended you,” she playfully narrowed her eyes at the brunette, “I see you have a devious side I should be aware of…”

The raven-haired woman smirked, “Perhaps you’ll learn to appreciate it, we’ll just have to see how things turn out tonight.”

The mechanic smiled, “I can't wait.” She thanked the waitress as she returned with their food, “And you don't have to answer, but if you don't mind my asking, what made you decide to be a librarian? I know most people don't give librarians or teachers the respect they deserve, so why librarian?”

The woman in question shrugged a shoulder as she reached for the fish sandwich, “I don't really know, I've just always felt at home there and figured if there's a place I'd like to give back to, that'd be it, that and I can take online classes as well to get an English Literature degree very easily.”

Smiling around her straw, the blonde nodded, “Makes sense, the school library was always a good place to hide away from people and the librarians were always nice,” she grinned sheepishly, “even when they were scolding me for making too much noise.”

Laughing softly, the librarian nodded, “We librarians are quite nice.”

The two looked up at the waitress who asked them if they wanted anything for dessert, when Yang looked at Blake for confirmation, the woman in question shrugged, causing the blonde to politely decline before asking if either Coco or Velvet were in right now. When the waitress confirmed that Velvet was in the kitchen while Coco was pouring over costs and earnings, the blonde asked the girl to let them know that “Blondie says ‘hi’” whenever she got the chance.

The waitress smiled kindly and hurried away to get the check. Blake turned to her date, surprised, “How do you know Velvet?”

Grinning, the mechanic shrugged, “I actually met her through Coco, I'm pretty sure she didn't like me at first though,” Yang laughed.

“That's not true,” an accented voice interrupted Blake’s response causing the two young women to look up, “I simply found you to be very loud, and I could see why you and Coco got along.” The new arrival smiled, “I ended up finding you to be very charming, too bad I had already fallen for the other charmer.”

Laughing, the blonde’s eyes lit up at the arrival of the fashionista, “Coco!”

“Hey, Blondie,” the woman tipped down her signature sunglasses and smirked, “and hello, Blake; I’m surprised to see the two of you together.”

The librarian smiled deviously, “Well this one here wrangled a date out of me, so…”

“She’s forgetting the part where she agreed to the date in the first place due to my knowledge of Pokemon GO--courtesy of Rubes.” The blonde grinned.

The two older women dissolved into laughter, “Y-You two e-ended up on a date b-because of Pokemon Go?” Coco managed out, “Th-That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day!”

Shaking her head at the three people around her, Blake began to pack up, “As much fun as this has been--and it really has been a lot of fun, I should get going, I have an early day tomorrow.”

Yang stood as well, setting the necessary cash on the table,  “Let me give you a ride.”

As the two made their way out to Yang’s bike, the blonde asked, “If you don’t mind me asking why do you have an early day tomorrow? I know the library doesn’t open until noon on Saturdays.”

Sighing, the raven-haired woman accepted the offered helmet, “I have to take my bicycle to the next town over to get it fixed, and without a car, the trip is at least an hour and a half, so I have to get an early start if I want to get back in time for work.”

“Well,” the blonde slipped her helmet on, “I technically don’t work at a bike repair shop, but I know how to fix anything with wheels, so if you want I could take a look, see what I can do.”

Smiling, the librarian slipped her borrowed helmet over her head and buckled it, “That would be lovely; what time works for you?”

Straddling the bike, the mechanic thought for a moment as the brunette slipped her arms around her waist, “I’m an early riser, so any time works for me really; I can just take a quick break whenever you want and stop by to see what I can do. And can you point directions to where you want me to go?”

“Sure, and I can stop by the shop if that’s easier,” Blake tightened her grip as Yang started the bike, effectively stopping all conversation for a few minutes, the only communication being the librarian pointing the directions to her small apartment complex.

Smiling, the blonde offered a hand to the raven-haired woman, “Thanks for agreeing to come out with me tonight, I really had a fun time.”

The brunette took the proffered hand and gracefully dismounted before unbuckling her borrowed helmet and handing it back, “Thank you for inviting me out,” she smiled at the other woman, “I had a really good time too.  And not to switch the conversation back, but what time does the shop open? I know it’s nearby so I can easily stop by before the library opens.”

Grinning, the taller woman set the extra helmet in the compartment of the bike, “We open at nine thirty tomorrow morning, stop by whenever and I’ll see what I can do, or call the shop and I’ll come over to the library and take a look; here’s my dad’s card, if you call, let him know that you’re looking for me and he shouldn’t give you too much of a hard time.”

The librarian’s smile slowly morphed into something devious, “I’ll make sure to remember that,” she swiftly stepped forward, “I hope you can learn to appreciate my devious streak, we’ll find out on the next date.” With a chaste press of lips to a tanned cheek, the raven-haired woman turned away and sashayed into her apartment complex leaving a dumbfounded blonde in the complex’s driveway.  _ I should look into this game; see what this whole “Pokemon GO” thing is about. _


	13. Latent Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang surprise each other for their first anniversary together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sut_for_Roses_and_Bees, I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Muse for the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69O4PXzAQ5Y
> 
> Shoutout to TextbookMobster for making sure this made sense and (per usual) was grammatically correct

 

“I can’t believe it’s actually been a whole year and I haven’t screwed this up yet.” Yang paced in her joint kitchen, waiting for Blake to finish up in the bathroom so they could head out for the night.

Her partner had insisted on making the dinner plans herself, claiming that it was her turn to make plans for the two on their date, so Yang had no idea where they were going, just that she should dress comfortably (because students rely on their small allowance and can’t go to super fancy places--except Weiss and maybe a few others).  As a result, the brawler chose a nice pair of jeans with a belt, a light and airy button-down with the sleeves rolled up and a sports jacket left unbuttoned--her signature boots.

“Yang,” Weiss sat at the table filing her nails, “quit freaking out; your pacing is giving me a headache.”

Yang stopped her pacing and glared at her teammate, “No need to be so rude, Ice Queen. I’m just excited to see what Blake has planned.”

Smirking, the white-haired girl looked up, “You really let her plan everything?” At the brawler’s nod of the head, she looked back to her nails, “You truly are quite whipped.” Ruby, slouching on the counter despite her partner’s scolding, pulled out her scroll and started playing her favorite “whip” noise, giggling all the while. Glaring at the two, Yang growled in annoyance before the door to her room opened and all cognitive thought left the brawler as she turned to the door.

Smiling, Blake, dressed in a casual black skirt and short-sleeved purple blouse with low heeled shoes, sauntered over and softly giggled in the blonde’s ear as the raven-haired woman placed a gentle kiss to red cheeks, “Ready to go?”

Unable to speak, Yang settled for simply jerking her head up and down in a nod-like fashion.

Turning to the rest of their team, Blake pulled the brawler out the door, “Have fun!” the scythe-wielder shoved another cookie into her mouth, ignoring her partner’s scolding for both talking with her mouth full as well as for her choice in dietary sustenance, yet again.

\---

“So, Kitten,” Yang waited for Blake to wrap her arms around her waist, “Where to?”

With Blake’s face pressed against her neck, the blonde could  _ feel _ the smirk on her partner’s lips, “Just drive, I’ll direct you.”

Groaning playfully, the brawler complied, pulling out of the student lot.

\---

Following instructions, the blonde pulled into the parking lot of the beach, and grinning, turned to look at the ravenette, “I feel like I should be worried.”

Slyly smirking, the faunus slipped off her heels, “I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Taking off her boots, the blonde followed her girlfriend--she would never tire of calling Blake that--on to the sand, “see that smirk is why I’m worried.”

\---

“I can’t believe it.” the brawler grumbled, “You really want to see my ‘skills’ that badly?”

Settling back into her seat , the ravenette tried--being the operative word--to control her laughter, "Wasn't there a saying about cats and curiosity?"

"You mean, the one where curiosity killed the cat?" Yang couldn’t help the grin that slipped on to her face.

"I suppose, considering your humorous set of skills, I might actually die from laughter." Blake lowered her gaze, acting the part of coquettish lover like a seasoned veteran. "At the very least, it seemed like an appropriate place to celebrate our anniversary, yes?"

Yang was prevented from retaliating when two boys bounded over excitedly, “Oh man! Blake are you in for a treat tonight!” Dustin looked like an excited Labrador Retriever.

James tried to maintain some form of professionality, “I now introduce the huntress to her prey, there may be only one.  Yang, you know the rules. Good luck.”

With his piece said, James lifted the lid off the tank and Yang turned to her partner, bowing chivalry and a large grin, “which one would you like, milady?”

Genuinely smiling at her brawler’s dorkiness, the faunus looked at the tank, “The biggest one would be nice.”

The brawler scanned the tank, noticing with annoyance that of course the largest one  _ had _ to be at the bottom of the tank--this wouldn’t be easy.

Striding up the steps of the large tank’s cart, the blonde rolled up her sleeves some more, noting that they would still probably get wet.

She set her feet apart and took a deep breath, letting the cheers from the peanut gallery wash over her. At that very moment, all that mattered was dinner and her girlfriend. The brawler traced a path through the others, eyes settling on her goal. It was unlikely that things would stay the same once she made her move, but as the saying goes, “planning is useless, but planning is indispensable.”

 

Dunking her hand in, Yang’s hand weaved between claws, fingers darting out of the way milliseconds before sharp pincers closed on the water where they used to be. Moving around the tank, the blonde slipped her hand swiftly between masses and made a grab at the prize--that moved over at the last second to be replaced by a set of claws that scraped at a scarred knuckle.

Cursing under her breathe, the brawler maneuvered her way around the wriggling masses and slipped her palm underneath the prized mass, interlocking with multiple limbs and tightening around the body before it could react.

As she pulled her hand up and showed her prize to the onlookers, she felt a sharp tug on her forearm and groaned at the mass of lobsters locked onto her flesh.

Shaking off the excess, Yang turned to her girlfriend, kneeling and presenting the crustacean, “I hope this is to your liking, my lady.”

Giggling under her hand, the ravenette looked at her dinner, “it looks wonderful.” the brawler turned to let James place rubber bands over its claws, and Blake placed a kiss to the other woman’s cheek--drawing a loud “aww” from the crowd that had gathered to watch the restaurant's famous “Bobbing for Lobsters” that had taken place.

Grinning like a loon, Yang placed the now disarmed dinner into the pot that Demi, the restaurant's chef, had brought out before settling back across from the faunus.  Rolling her sleeves back down, she looked at their appetizers which had just been placed in front of them, “Would you be up for a surf and turf shared meal?”

Humming around her lovely, raw tuna, Blake swallowed before taking a sip of her lemonade.  The ninja asked, “how rare did you get your steak?”

Grinning around her forkful of tartar, the blonde appeased her girlfriend by swallowing before answering, “I got it medium rare, I thought you’d want a bite or two.”

Smiling, the ninja reached over and squeezed rough knuckles, cheeks glowing, “I’d love to share; there’s no way I can finish that lobster by myself.”

Flipping her hand over, the brawler intertwined their fingers and grinned, “Sounds perfect.”

\---

After sharing dinner and dessert, Yang argued to try and pay for their meal, but the ninja, five minutes into their “old married couple” argument about the bill, distracted the brawler with a shadow clone and settled their tab with Dustin.

Deciding that it was her turn for an anniversary surprise, the blonde led her girlfriend to the docks, distracting the faunus with conversation, until they were standing in front of her newest pride and joy--no offence to Bumblebee, “Since it’s now my turn for a surprise,” she began, “I’d like to take you on a journey.” Yang held out her hand to the surprised--and terrified at the prospect of going out on the water--raven-haired woman, “Do you trust me?”

Amber locked with lilac and the Blake’s hand met her partner’s without hesitation, “You know I do.”

Grinning happily, the blonde helped the faunus onto the sailboat and tossed her a life vest, “Slip that on, and get comfortable somewhere where your head is safe from the boom.”

Settling into the low seat, the ravenette watched her partner skillfully maneuver the boat out of the slip and towards the open water.  Once they had passed the buoy and into the open water, the faunus watched as her blonde moved around, clearly as comfortable on the water as she was on land, and released the sails before turning the sound system on low, letting romantic songs flowing out of the speakers like melted chocolate falls down a chocolate fountain--slow, sweet, and easy on the ears.  Of course Yang would be thoughtful enough to make sure the speakers wouldn’t harm her Faunus ears.

 

_ I don't know _

_ But I think I may be fallin' for you _

_ Dropping so quickly _

_ Maybe I should keep this to myself _

 

Yang guided the boat out of the harbor, away from the cargo ships that were loading and unloading their shipments--dust most likely--with a skilled hand.

 

_ Waiting 'til I know you better _

_ I am trying, not to tell you _

_ But I want to, _

_ I'm scared of what you'll say _

 

Thinking of how she was asked out, the ninja admired how brave her girlfriend was, even if she needed to be cornered before releasing her feelings.

 

_ And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _

_ But I'm tired of holding this inside my head _

_ I've been spending all my time _

_ Just thinking about ya _

_ I don't know what to do _

_ I think I'm fallin' for you _

 

Watching her brawler take care as she steered them away from everyone else, Blake felt her heart flutter.  Just knowing that she was in good, caring hands, made her smile.    _ I think I--no.  I know I love her. _

 

_ I've been waiting all my life _

_ And now I found ya _

_ I don't know what to do _

_ I think I'm fallin' for you _

_ I'm fallin' for you _

 

The blonde dropped anchor and turned to her Kitten, grinning.  She bowed, extending her hand, “May I have this dance?”

 

_ As I'm standing here _

_ And you hold my hand _

 

Smiling, the raven-haired woman placed her hand in the calloused one of her brawler’s, “That sounds lovely.” The blonde pulled her close

 

_ Pull me towards you _

_ And we start to dance _

_ All around us _

_ I see nobody _

 

Following the melody, yellow and black spun happily on the deck of the moderately-sized sailboat.

 

_ Here in silence _

_ It's just you and me _

_ I am trying not to tell you _

_ But I want to _

 

“So,” Blake never broke stride, “where did you learn to sail?”

 

_ I'm scared of what you'll say _

_ And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _

_ But I'm tired of holding this inside my head _

_ I've been spending all my time _

_ Just thinking about ya _

_ I don't know what to do _

_ I think I'm fallin' for you _

 

Her blonde counterpart grinned that infectious grin that meant that the ravenette was in for quite the story, “I’ve loved boats and swimming for the longest time; I got into quite a bit of trouble with that, but that’s another story. Blake mentally made a note to weasel that story out of her blonde at some point. Anyways, I decided about halfway through my time at Signal that I wanted to get my boating license, which I did at the same time I got my motorcycle license.  That was right before coming to Beacon.  I built Bumblebee, but I never got the chance to finish my boat, this here baby, until a few months ago.”

Suddenly bashful, the brawler looked at their feet, “D-Do you like it? I mean I never really asked you if you like boats, but I really wanted to show you her and I got carried away a-”

The blonde found a hand gently covering her mouth, stoppering her mid-ramble, “I love it, trust me, I would have stopped you from pulling out if I didn’t feel comfortable.”

Grinning, their foreheads met, “So it’s not true that cats hate water?”

The raven-haired woman pulled away groaning, “Way to ruin the moment, Yang.”

The blonde chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on the the raven-haired woman’s nose, “Wait here.” She ducked into the cabin below deck moved towards the special fridge for wine that she had designed and built.

Yang snagged the fancy bottle of champagne--from the Champagne region of Mistral--that she had saved up for.  She then plucked two flutes out of the rack where they were stored so that they wouldn't break against each other when the boat rocked and made her way back up to the main deck.

Settling next to the ravenette, the blonde set the two flutes onto the special drink holder she had built that hung from the boom, after the boom was tied down and the main sail had been brought down. 

She placed the glasses into the holes as the whole thing moved against the rocking of the boat, leaving the flutes to remain unmoved against the center of gravity.

The brawler leaned back in her seat and popped out the cork, grinning at the raven-haired woman next to her as the champagne bubbled out of the bottle and into the bucket on the deck.

After pouring the champagne into the two flutes and placing the bottle into the cooler next to her, the brawler handed one glass to her girlfriend and lifted the other in a toast, “To one amazing year, thanks for giving me a chance, Kitten.” The brawler smiled genuinely at the woman who had brought so much joy to her life.

Smiling tenderly at her firecracker, the ravenette gently clinked her flute against that of her brawler, “Thank  _ you _ , Yang. For everything, from that time in first year you saved me from my obsession with stopping Torchwick to waiting for me despite my amnesia two months ago.” Leaning forward she pressed a her lips to her blonde’s smooth cheek, “I love you.”

Face red, the brawler grinned goofily, “That's the first time you've said that.”

Giggling, Blake nodded, “and I mean it.”

The brawler’s grin softened into a genuine smile. She leaned forward and kissed the other woman's nose, “I love you too.”

The ravenette snuggled against her blonde’s shoulder and as they sipped their champagne and enjoyed the music as they watched the broken moon slip across the night sky.


	14. Already There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TextbookMobster for making sure this made some form of sense. This is in honor of all the men and women who risk their lives serving for their country, and I'm specifically posting this today because my neighbor's mom died in the September 11 attacks, while I got lucky that my mom had a business trip at that time. To all those who lost someone either on that day or in service my heart goes out to you. This will probably be updated (added to) and fixed at some point.

Yang grinned as she saw the message come in on her phone; she couldn’t wait to see the woman who stole her heart (despite having claimed that she hadn’t stolen a thing in her life).  The blonde knew that Blake was probably sitting somewhere reading, after finishing up at work.

17:06

**Blakey Cat:** _ The news says that troops are coming home, any idea on where your squadron is in the order? _

**You:** _ No clue, wish I could see you right now. _

_ Read: 17:06 _

It wasn’t a full lie, she  _ didn’t _ know how many troops came back before her squadron did, nor how many would come afterwards; Yang just didn’t mention that she  _ was _ on her way home, having finished her time on tour.

**Blakey Cat:** _ I wish I could see you too. I miss you. _

**You:** _ Whatcha doing, right now??? _

_ Read: 17:07 _

Yang smirked at her last text, knowing that her ravenette would never outright question the abrupt change in topic, especially since talking about the distance between them was fun for no one.  The blonde colonel could envision the cute furrowed brows of her girlfriend.

**Blakey Cat:** _Reading at the park. When will you be able to video call?_

**You:** _ Is it a nice day out then? I dunno, it depends on a few things. _

_ Read: 17:09 _

It certainly wasn’t a  _ lie _ per-se.  The blonde made a quick right and sped up, grinning at the knowledge that she was at most five minutes away from her love.

**Blakey Cat:** _ It’s nice, not too hot out. I’m sitting under a tree so it’s not too bad in the shade.  What kind of things? _

**You:** _ Oh, y’know, dinner, schedules, General Adel hasn’t released anything on that front yet (see what I did there? Front? Eh? :P)That sounds really nice, I wish I could be by your side, poking you, snuggling you… kissing you ;) _

_ Read: 17:11 _

Yang grinned, as she made another right and saw the city park come into view, knowing that her raven-haired girlfriend was most definitely blushing at the last bit of her text.

**Blakey Cat:** _ That’s quite an expectation from me. _

**You:** _  I’m hurt! You know I’m the best snuggle-buddy around ;P _

_ Read: 17:13 _

Shoving her phone into her pocket, the blonde looked around and saw the ravenette she was looking for sitting on the bench to the other side of the tree in front of her. Grinning to herself, Yang snuck behind the tree, but paused when her phone buzzed, pulling it out, she saw that the woman in front of her had responded.

**Blakey Cat:** _ Any idea on when you’ll be home? _

**You:** _ I’m already there. _

Grinning, the colonel stepped out from behind the tree, dropped her duffel, and covered her girlfriend’s eyes, whispering, “Hey, love.”

Stopping mid-elbow, the raven-haired woman let out a gasp, “Y-Yang?”

The still grinning blonde released her captive, allowing her to turn around.  She stumbled back as a beaming Blake teared up and threw herself over the bench and into the blonde’s arms, pecking a tanned cheek, “I missed you, so, so much.”

Burying her nose in lavender scented locks, the blonde inhaled and felt her own tears try to escape, “I missed you too.”

The two stayed locked, refusing to let any space come between them, for a time, the length of which neither of them cared to count.

Eventually, the two pulled their heads out of the crook of the others’ neck and shared a soft kiss, trying to make up for lost time.

Grinning, the brawler kissed a button-nose, “How does chinese delivery and a snuggle marathon on the couch sound?”

The raven-haired woman tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, “As long as I’m with you, it sounds amazing.”


	15. Meeting the 'Rents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets to meet Blake's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay… Don’t be an astrophysics major if you value having a life of any sort beyond school, and unfortunately, this holiday season was, erm, busy for me… Please take this apology and these videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrHFg47Mopk&index=51&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgAlQuqzl8o&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC&index=6&shuffle=131  
> and forgive me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees: Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Promt Title: Meet the Parents  
> Blake takes Yang to meet her parents. Bonus points if her father is huge and intimidating, He tries to scare her off by polishing his shotgun (which she just starts a conversation about shotguns since Ember Celica is part that) , AND/OR He tries to kick her ass after finding Blake(very important that Blake was initiator) all over her.

Yang stared dumbfounded at the small, seemingly unassuming house, the driveway of which she had just pulled Bumblebee into, “Say what now, Blakey?” She turned to her girlfriend of two years who had stepped neatly off the black and yellow machine and pulled off her special helmet, allowing her soft locks to tumble down her back, prompting Yang’s jaw to follow suit--the sight  _ always _ sent the brawler into a hot mess.

“This is my parents’ house; you agreed to meet them last week, remember?” Yang couldn’t and she was ready accept Blake’s anger at not paying attention when she noticed a glimmer of humor dancing in her Kitten’s eyes.

“You knew I hadn’t been paying attention, didn’t you?” Yang groaned into her hands.

“Yang, honey, you should have known this was coming, after all, we both know how much fun I had meeting your father.” Blake looked over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door, “Now hurry up, we want you to make a good first impression.”

Yang made some distraught noise that was a cross between a dying mongoose and a whale before hurrying after the woman who held so much sway in her life, grumbling, “I at least gave you a day of warning.”

Sighing in mock exasperation, Blake turned to the blonde, “How about this, behave and stop complaining and perhaps you’ll earn a reward, all depending on how many times you put your foot in your mouth today.”

Grinning at the challenge, Yang nudged the Faunus, “What if I’m naughty, what will you do then? Spank me?" Yang grinned at the way Blake’s face lit up like a stoplight.

“My, Blake, you sure know how to pick them.” 

Yang spun around to come face to face with a slightly shorter, and seemingly slightly older version of her girlfriend with shorter hair.  _ Shit, her sister must be an actual ninja. _

“Mom!” The ravenette in question yelped, “I-” 

_ MOM? This is her mom?! Shit, not aging is an actual thing? _

“Relax, honey,” the ninja grinned at her daughter, “your father didn’t hear it, so I wouldn’t worry too much.” Then turning to the blonde she introduced herself, “I’m Blake’s mother, Kali.”

“I uh,” the brawler struggled to formulate a response, “I’m Yang, it’s--uh--a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

The mother in question laughed, “Oh, dear, don’t be so worried, and forget the ma’am stuff, call me ‘mom’ or--”

“Kali?!” A booming voice echoed from within the house, “Who is it?”” A very, very large man appeared in the doorway, “Blakey!” Yang jumped out of the way of the large man who barreled past her, not unlike a bull charging past a matador, and proceeded to scoop up her girlfriend and hug her like there were no tomorrow.

“Kali” Blake’s mom finished, amusement shining in her eyes.

After Blake had been put down by the monstrously large man, Yang’s girlfriend decided to introduce her, “So, Dad, this is Yang, my girlfriend.”

The blonde in question gulped and stuck out her hand, “Um, afternoon, sir, it’s paw-sitively punderful to meet you.” Eyes widening, the brawler backtracked, “I-I mean your beard is meow-nificent.” Groaning, the brawler let her head fall into her hands as she felt the glare of one raven-haired, ninja girlfriend, “This is a cat-astrophe.”

The sound of light giggling reached her ears and the brawler looked up incredulously at the elder ninja woman who kept laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners, “My, Blake, you didn’t tell us you fell for a jokester like your father. But enough of that, let’s all head inside.”

Yang turned to look at the apparent ‘other jokester’, and he was looking right back at her, if by looking you meant glaring with a hint of surprise. “Well, at least you’re better than that monkey-boy, though that’s not saying much.” he grumbled, “I’m glad Blake shut him down quickly…” He noticed her looking and pointed at his eyes with his index and middle fingers before ominously pointing at her in the universal ‘I’m watching you’ sign before storming past her and into the house.

Gulping the brawler allowed herself to be dragged into the house by her laughing girlfriend.

Upon entering the house (after following Blake’s example and removing her boots--she could be civil when she tried), the first thing the brawler noticed was the black, purple, and white theme that seemed to permeate through the house; the second was the joyful look in Blake’s eyes--the one that made Yang smile in the most goofy way possible; the third was the shotgun that Blake’s father had taken off the fireplace mantle to polish while glaring holes into Yang.

“Is that a pump-action shotgun?” The brawler excitedly questioned, bounding over to take a closer look at the barrel.

“Yes, you know about shotguns?” The protective father asked, slightly confused as all two other people Blake had brought home, who had  _ those _ intentions towards her daughter had been cowed by his menacing shotgun.

“Yeah! Ember Celica is part shotgun as well.” the blonde brawler laughed

“Ember… Celica?” The protective parent began wondering if Blake’s type was just plain crazy, it would explain a lot of things.

“My gauntlets,” the blonde replied, taking off her right bracelet, dragging the man’s attention towards the prosthetic that appeared midway down her upper arm, “This is Celica, and when I…” The blonde noticed where her girlfriend’s father’s attention switched to and waited for the inevitable pity party.

“So, do you walk everywhere  _ arm _ ed?”

The brawler stared incredulously, “I--uh--”

“DAD!” The two turned to look at the horrified younger ravenette, “How could you mock an injury like that?!”

“I…” The protective father stood dumbfounded at his daughter’s reaction.

“Ghira, that was quite rude of you,” the elder ninja scolded.

“Actually,” the blonde tentatively began, “I appreciated the humor as opposed the usual pity that most people react with, it was really refreshing.” Yang glanced over at Blake and smiled softly, “It was a injury that helped me get to where I am today, so I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Blake blushed and coughed, looking away from the expressive lilac eyes that made her forget ever being scared, “Wh-what were you saying about Ember Celica before, Yang?”

“Wha--Oh! Yeah! When I pull my arm back and twist my wrists just so, the bracelets expand into gauntlets which have shotgun capabilities, so I know a bit about shotguns, though my gauntlets act as semi-automatic shotguns rather than pump-action shotguns, but I find all types of shotguns to be interesting.”

Blake’s father nodded his thoughtfully, “Interesting…” I had been considering whether or not to get another shotgun, this one a semi-automatic. Any thoughts on that?”

Yang hummed in thought, “I mean the nice part about pump action is that you’re much more aware of how many shots you’ve taken and how many you have left before needing to reload, while with a semi-automatic, it’s easy to lose track of that.”

“Interesting,” the broad-shouldered man settled on the couch, gesturing for Yang to have a seat in the loveseat across the coffee table.

As Yang settled into the seat, she and the barrel-chested man began to discuss the nuances of shotguns and the pros and cons of the different types of shotguns.

Before she knew it, Yang and Blake’s father were trading jokes about everything under the sun, when Blake and her mom showed up with a tray laden with plates of food that made Yang’s stomach annonce itself.  Checking her watch, Yang saw that it was already nearing 19:30 (7:30pm for those who didn’t use Huntsman/Huntress time).

“I figured it would be more comfortable for us all to eat here,” Blake’s mom justified.

As everyone agreed, Blake settled in next to Yang while Blake’s mom situated herself next to Blake’s father before passing the plates out to everyone.

“So, Yang,” Blake’s mom began as everyone finished their food, “What are your intentions towards my daughter?”

Yang made eye contact with the woman who asked as her fingers laced with the woman in question, “I want to give her everything and anything she wants, if it’s in my power to give it to her, she will have it.”

The brawler flushed red as the soft lips of one of the most important people (Ruby is pretty damn important) in her life pressed gently against her cheek.

Blake’s mom looked at the brawler, a twinkle in her eye, “Well, that’s sweet, but what if she wants to leave you?”

The blonde swallowed,  _ this woman is terrifying _ , “W-Well, I’ll ask her if that’s what she truly wants, and I will step back, but I will always be there for her, if she ever needs me.”

“I have a question for you,” Blake’s father leaned forward, chin on his fist, “You said earlier, about your injury, that you wouldn’t change it for anything, why?”

“Uhm, well, do you know how I got it?” at the shake of the head of both parents, Yang took a breath, “Did you know Adam Taurus?”

Blake’s father growled, “I despise that kid, he always tried to use others for his own gain.”

“Yeah, well, during the Battle of Beacon, he cornered Blake and stabbed her in the gut, and I, well, I got angry and attacked him and he may or may not have sliced my arm off.” The brawler finished awkwardly, looking off towards the corner of the room, aware of how tense Blake was next to her, “and when I said that I wouldn’t give it up for anything, I meant that I would take any injury necessary to keep Blake as safe as possible,” she made eye contact with both Belladonna parents, “because I love her and would do anything for her.”

Yang heard a sharp intake of breath both next to her and across from her and it seemed that both Belladonna women were tearing up, hand over their mouths.

“Oh! That’s so sweet!” Blake’s mom gushed as her daughter stood up and excused herself.

“I’m going to be up in my room,” was the part that Yang heard  Blake mumble before dashing upstairs.

“Is she okay? Was is something I said?” Yang stared up after where the ravenette had disappeared to.

Laughter in her eyes, Blake’s mom waved her up, “Yes, go on, her room is the third door on your left.”

Nodding her thanks, the brawler dashed upstairs before knocking gently on the third door to her left, “Blake? Are you okay? Was it something I said?”

“Yes, Yang, you can come in.” The raven-haired woman’s voice seemed hoarse, but nonetheless the blonde nudged the door open before stepping in only to stumble back ask a blur of black lept on her, crashing their lips together. The blonde found her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs, holding the woman up as the force of her flying partner pushed her against the wall of the bedroom next to the doorframe.

With Blake’s hands cupping her jaw, the kiss deepened as they pulled back a millimeter for breath, “Wow… Bla--” The brawler was cut off with a kiss.

“Bed, now” The raven-haired woman stated.

Grinning, the blonde pressed a quick kiss to the lips of the woman in her arms, “As you wish.”

The blonde walked over to the cute, purple covered bed before laying the woman in her arms down and leaning down to follow her… Only to have the tables turned as her girlfriend flipped them over to begin heatedly kissing her all over again before moving down to the blonde’s neck where she began leaving marks all over the brawler’s neck.

 

After watching the blonde bolt from the room after her girlfriend, Blake’s mother settled in closer to her husband and purred, “Ah, young love, it’s such a sweet thing.”

Looking after where the brawler had disappeared to, the barrel-chested man made a noise of acknowledgement, “at least it’s clear how much she cares for our little girl, and she’s not cowed by a simple shotgun, so she’ll at least protect our Blakey.”

Laughing lightly, the woman in his arms replied, “and she’ll do anything for her.”

Smiling, the overprotective father pulled his wife closer, “She’ll be spoiled rotten, good.”

Grinning, though her husband couldn’t see it with the way she was sitting, the woman emphasized, “ _ just like I was _ .”

The man’s grin faltered, “W-why’d you emphasize that? What are they do--” the man cut himself off with a sniff, “Not under this roof they won’t!” He sprung up and ran up the stairs, leaving his wife rolling on the couch laughing.

 

“B-Blake…” the brawler whimpered, “ngh, you’re such a--” Blake never confirmed her suspicions on what her brawler thought she was as her father busted down the door shouting, “There will be  _ no _ funny business going on between you two under this roof!”

“Dad!” Blake jumped off of her girlfriend, surprise and embarrassment warring on her face, “Wh--” She cut herself off with a yelp as her father lunged towards her girlfriend who flipped off the bed and over the enraged father before turning to face him.

“Yang!” the embarrassed girl shouted, as her father turned and, growling, lunged at the blonde again, “Be careful!”

The girl in question stayed on the defensive and flipped the outraged barrel-chested man over her and sprinted out of the door and down the stairs. Upon passing her girlfriend’s mother, the brawler shouted out, “Thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious!” before disappearing out the front door, an enraged father on her tail.

As her daughter appeared at the foot of the stairs, the elder Belladonna ninja laughed, “My, dear, you look very embarrassed. Do I want to know what your father walked in on?”

“Mom!” an embarrassed Blake groaned, “I can’t believe that dad is acting this way!”

“I take it Yang wasn’t topping then? You really do take after me then.” Mama Belladonna giggled.

Amazingly, Blake’s face proved that there were shades of red darker than Ruby’s hood and that faces can flush that deep of a color, “Mom! I don’t want to know about that! And how’d you know?!” Immediately, the younger ninja clasped her hands over her mouth and groaned, “I’m just going to get Yang and we’re leaving. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Very well, but, Blake,” the girl in question turned to her mom, “you and Yang ought to visit more often; before the whole  _ incident _ ,” the mother grinned as her daughter cringed, “I’ve never seen your father so happy to talk with someone who wasn’t you or me. I think after this is sorted out, you father and Yang will get along fabulously.”

Blake groaned and went out to retrieve her girlfriend.


	16. Meet the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets to meet Yang's family... as her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had started this before the prompt for last chapter, but I might have dropped everything for the prompt and so this came to be after the chapter before. I hope you all enjoy this :) (Having surgery on my knee for my torn ACL during break gives me a surprising amount of time to work on chapters so I do have a group of un-betaed, yet otherwise finished chapters so I will hopefully not completely fall off the face of the earth when classes start on Tuesday for me)

The shakes wracking Blake’s body had nothing to do with the crazy speeds her girlfriend was going as they sped away from Beacon, she had gotten used to the whole “speed demon” thing the blonde had going.  What _was_ causing her to shake was the knowledge of where they were headed: Patch.  To meet Yang’s dad. Her--Yang’s girlfriend-- was meeting Yang’s father, to think that she survived almost four years of Beacon, only to perish before graduation day because she agreed to meet her blonde girlfriend’s father.

Burrowing her face in between her girlfriend’s shoulder blades, Blake shuddered at the thoughts of him not approving of her, of Yang having to choose between her girlfriend and her father.

“Relax, Kitten!” Yang shouted over the roar of Bumblebee’s engine, “My dad loves _everyone_! He was even cool when Ruby introduced him to Weiss!”

“But Weiss isn’t dating his daughter!” Blake burrowed further into Yang’s leather jacket, enjoying the warmth and the citrus and woodsmoke scent that was distinctly Yang’s.

Yang laughed, the sound soothing Blake’s fried nerves as it carried past her on the wind, “He won’t care that you’re yanging his daughter.” Blake groaned at the terrible pun, while her face flushed at the crude wording, knowing that Yang was aware of how easily she blushed in public when discussing... _that_ (she’d simply get back at her later tonight, she _always_ knew how to fluster Yang in the bedroom, it was just outside of it she was more embarrassed discussing matters of the bedroom) “In fact, he’ll probably _thank_ you for ‘putting up with’ me and ‘keeping me in line.’”

Groaning, Blake tightened her arms around the brawler’s waist, “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m nervous. I’ve never met someone else’s parents before.”

“Well,” the ravenette could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice, “ _if_ he does have an issue with you, for some stupid reason, I’ll just have to beat some common sense into him.”

The ninja rolled her eyes as the bike slowed as they turned off the small roads of Patch and onto an even smaller  dirt road, “Please don’t beat anyone up for me.”

Cheerfully, the blonde pulled the machine to a stop outside of a small wooden cabin, “No promises, Blakey!” Her voice turned serious--indicating a truly serious moment for the brawler--as the blonde hopped off the bike and extended a hand to the black-haired beauty, “If _anyone_ has an issue with you and me being together, I’ll gladly show them reason, and if that doesn’t work, well at least they’ll think before they speak next time.”

“Yang, sweetheart,” Blake placed a hand gently on the fist of the fiery woman in front of her, “I love it when you’re protective, but _please_ try to refrain from physically hurting people-- _especially_ over something like their opinion.”

Ruby flickered slowly back to lilac as the brawler’s fists unclenched, allowing the ninja to link their fingers as she leaned up to place a kiss on a still hot-to-the-touch cheek, “Thank you for being willing to fight for me, though.”

The blonde grinned as she pulled the raven-haired woman in for an eskimo kiss--Blake still couldn’t fight a blush at the admiration and love that shone through the fiery brawler’s eyes.

The two women pulled away at the loud slow clap that interrupted their moment.

“Dang, Yang, mind introducing us before you take her upstairs?”

Groaning, the younger brawler turned, “Dad, this is Blake, and in case it wasn’t obvious enough, we’re dating. Blake, this is my dad, and in case it wasn’t obvious, he has no tact.”

Gasping dramatically, the man in question clasped his hands over his chest, “You wound me daughter! How could you claim such a thing?!”

Rolling her eyes, the younger blonde cocked her hip, “Yes, yes, I’m a terrible daughter, now stop being weird and properly introduce yourself to my girlfriend.”

Standing upright, the elder brawler stuck out his hand and spoke in the most formal and posh way possible, “Good afternoon, my dear girl, ‘tis a pleasure to meet such a beautiful person,” he then switched into his normal voice, “how did my daughter manage to coerce you into being tied down to her?”

Ignoring the indignant “hey!” from her girlfriend, Blake giggled and replied, “She won me over with her ability to find good fish restaurants.”

“Is that so?” The elder blonde replied, an evil smirk growing on his face, “Well, you haven’t seen anything yet, Ya--”

“Ohhohoh-kay now,” the embarrassed Xiao-Long butted in, “Dad, there’s no reason to mention that.”

“But, I was going to tell Blake here that she hasn’t seen you coo--” the younger blonde cut her father off with a hand covering his mouth.

“Let’s talk about something else!” she squeaked, face flushing to match Ruby’s hood, “The weather is great, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it’s wonderful out,” the raven-haired woman replied, pecking her girlfriend’s cheek, “though that won’t stop me from finding out what your father was going to say.”

Groaning, the young brawler removed her hand and muttered darkly to herself, “I’m going inside then, I don’t need to sit here and take this.”

“Have fun!” Her father shouted to her retreating form, “Now,” he turned to his daughter’s girlfriend, “you’ll have to see the apron Yang wears when she cooks fish in this house. Also, and this is the make it or break it question,” Blake swallowed nervously, “how do you feel about fishing?”

“I--I’m sorry, what?” the young woman replied.

“How do you feel about sitting somewhere and fishing?” the elder brawler patiently confirmed.

“I find it fun and relaxing, whyyyyyyyyy?” the ravenette finished with a shout as the blonde man grabbed her hand and whooped, dragging her into the garage.

“Yang!” Tai shouted through the door, frantically grabbing rods and tackle boxes “Blake and I are getting fresh fish for tonight! And you’re in charge of dinner for tonight! Plan something for the fish we’re gonna get! And don’t forget to wear your apron!” The man ushered Blake into the passenger side of his pickup truck after dumping everything they would need in the bed of the truck.

Hopping in, the excited blonde started the engine, letting it roar to life before peeling out and driving the ten minutes it took to get to the coast.

Watching the truck peel away, Yang shook her head, muttering, “damnit, dad,” before turning to the kitchen and picking up her designated apron and grimacing, “I was hoping Blake would never see me in this.”

 

Yang watched the pickup roll down the hill and into the garage, “It’s about time,” she muttered, whisking the sauce she had been preparing, “the sauce is ready for the fish, but I need the damn fish.”

 

“Blake,” Tai laughed, “You are awesome!”

Chuckling, the girl in question replied, “Thanks, you’re pretty darn cool yourself.”

“Well, I’m glad we got this time to bond, why don't you take the fish to the kitchen while I get everything put back over here.” the elder blonde hopped out of the truck and began to unload the truck while the raven-haired woman grabbed the filleted fish and carefully maneuvered her way into the kitchen.

“Yang, I have th--” Blake’s words were cut off with a gasping laugh as she saw her boisterous girlfriend appearing incredibly domestic with an apron on, until the words on the apron were red; the neon green article of clothing with pink lettering read, “sometimes I laugh so hard my tears roll down my leg”.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” the blonde groused, “I picked it out when I was four, and my dad has never let me live it down.”

“Noted,” the raven-haired ninja giggled as she placed the fillets of haddock on the counter where Yang gestured for her to place them there, “is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I’ve already set the table, for the six of us, since Uncle Qrow is picking up Weiss and Ruby to join us” the blonde began chopping the vegetables after sliding the quickly glazed fish into the already preheated oven, “so we’re all good.”

Wrapping her arms around around the brawler’s waist, Blake rested her chin on Yang’s broad shoulder, “So what’s for dinner?”

Smiling, slightly, Yang pecked her girlfriend’s cheek, “Fish with a honey-miso glaze with some rice and sauteéd vegetables.”

“You know how to cook that fancily?” the ravenette asked, surprise coloring her voice.

“I know how to cook a good deal of things,” the blonde grinned, “should I be offended that you’re so surprised?”

“I-I don’t know, I guess I never saw you as having the patience to thoroughly cook a meal like that,” Blake nuzzled into the warm shoulder in front of her, “you still manage to surprise me after almost four years of knowing each other.”

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement as the two of them stood in the kitchen, the sounds of the oven and Yang’s sauteing vegetables filling the comfortable silence.

The brawler grinned as the front door opened and her father’s voice rang through the house, “Yang! How long until dinner?”

“Five minutes!” the blonde hollered, murmuring an apology at Blake’s wince due to the volume of her voice, “Tell everyone to start washing up! That includes you, Blake.” the blonde nudged her girlfriend towards the bathroom before plating the vegetables and putting them on the table before retrieving the fish and sliding it on the table.

“Wow, Yang! This looks better than usual!” Ruby exclaimed happily, “I can’t wait to eat this!”

“Well!” the blonde grinned, “Dig in, everyone!”

Upon taking her first bite, Blake couldn’t help the moan of delight that escaped her as the fish almost literally melted in her mouth while the firmer outside allowed the flavor of the glaze to explode across her taste buds.

“Enjoying it?” the blonde murmured towards her girlfriend, the noise of delight having only reached her ears, above the noise the others made across the table. Ruby chomping away happily while Weiss scolded her for chewing with her mouth open, something Tai and Qrow were laughing about incessantly.

“Mmhm,” the ravenette confirmed, nodding her head, and swallowing “best fish I’ve ever had, though haddock isn’t as good a tuna as a whole, the glaze is perfect and this was cooked to perfection.”

Grinning, the blonde snuck a bit of fish off of her girlfriend’s plate and placing it in her mouth before the girl could react, “then I’ll have to cook you some of my special tuna recipes sometime.”

“I can’t wait to try them,” the ninja replied before sneaking the whole piece of fish off of her girlfriend's plate and savoring it while she fended off her girlfriend’s attempts to retrieve her piece of fish.

“Blake!” the blonde pouted, “Why’d you take my fish?”

Laughing along with the rest of the people at the table, the ravenette placed her lips to a warm cheek, “because yours tastes better.”

 

After dinner, the six of them settled into the living room, Tai took up space in his leather lounger, Weiss settling primly on the suede lounge chair with Zwei curled up on her feet while Qrow and Ruby roughhoused for greater space on the couch. Yang and Blake settled together on the loveseat, Yang leaning against the corner, her prosthetic arm leaning on the armrest, the other draped across Blake who was snuggled against her left side.

“So, what do you kids have planned to celebrate graduation,” Tai asked, “any more crazy heroics?”

“Mmm, nope!” Their young leader exclaimed happily, “Just hanging out on Patch before graduation day!”

“Really?” Qrow questioned, grinning, “You all are a danger magnet, do you think you can actually go a weekend without something blowing up or going to hell in a handbasket?”

“No promises,” Blake murmured into her girlfriend’s shoulder, eyes closing contentedly, “but relaxing for the weekend would be nice.”

“Well,” the sisters’ father stretched, “I’m going to bed, and you two!” he pointed menacingly at the couple cuddled on the couch, “no funny teenager business under my roof!”

“Dad!” the younger brawler whined, “Ruby’s the only teenager here!”

“Doesn’t matter, young lady!” he scolded her, “No funny business under this roof!” before strolling upstairs, Qrow slouching up the stairs to the guest room.

Groaning, Blake’s blonde girlfriend snuggled closer, “we wouldn’t want anyone to hear anyways.”

Flushing, Blake swatted her girlfriend playfully, “Yang, behave.”

Playfully pouting, the brawler kissed the raven-haired woman’s nose, “Yes, dear.”

“Blegh,” Ruby fake-gagged, “You two are sooo gross. Get a room!”

“We have one, li’l sis,” Yang stuck her tongue out, “you just happen to be in it.”

Shaking her head with a smile, Blake smoothly stood up, pulling the brawler to her feet, “C’mon, you, let’s head up.”

 

Yang grinned as the two huntresses-in-training entered her room, “Why are you grinning like that?” Blake asked warily.

Crossing the room, the brawler opened the window, which lead to a small rooftop, “It’s not _under_ this roof,” she said, by way of explanation, causing the ravenette to snort out an undignified laugh.

“You and you love for loopholes.” Blake giggled, following the blonde over to the window and nudging her out the window.


	17. Dragon-Groomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees:  
> Blake enlists the help of all of her and Yang's friends(JNPR, CFVY, RWBY ect. Whoever you want) to chase the blonde from the streets of Vale shooting tranq darts and hopefully kidnap her. Why? Yang's hair is LITERALLY brushing the ground. It's time for a haircut and the Golden Dragon is protesting.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

“Yang, my love!” the frustrated faunus called out, ignoring the incredulous stares of the people they passed by, “Stop trying to fight it! This needs to happen!”

“Never!” the busty brawler yelled, over dramatic as always, “You’ll never get me alive!” she called back before vaulting the cement divider and onto the street where she ran over the cars, heedless of the terror-stricken drivers who slammed on the breaks, narrowly avoiding collisions galore.

Sighing in annoyance, the faunus followed her unruly girlfriend and put her finger to her ear, engaging the radio conversation with her teammates and friends who had agreed to help her tame the golden dragon, “This is Belle,” she muttered, rolling her eyes at Nora and Ruby’s insistence that they use codenames, “who has eyes on the beast?”

“Roger that,” Ruby replied cheerfully, “Snow White and I have confirmed visuals on the beast, she’s making her way towards Aphrodite and Hephaestus.”

“Gotcha Big Wolf,” Jaune grumbled, “Though I don’t get why you named me the mythical ugly god of blacksmithing…”

“Ask Pyrrha to explain that to you after we catch the beast,” Nora interrupted, “Loki and I will be moving into position to groom the beast once she’s down.”

“Actually, Thor,” Blake grimaced at Nora’s idea of a proper haircut, “if you could help take down the beast, Loki and I can groom her after you help to take her down. Just be careful of where you wield that hammer.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n Belle!” Blake could see Nora saluting from two blocks away, “Aphrodite and Hephaestus get ready for some Thor hammerin’!”

Blake didn’t even flinch as Ren appeared out of nowhere to join her in the mad dash to the square where Yang had been heading towards, “Team Caffeine, do you copy?”

“Roger that, Belle, team Chocolate Bunny is ready by the north entrance and team Fantastic BFG is covering the south.” Coco replied, the grin on her face audible through the static sounds of the radios.

“Thanks, Caffeine,” Blake panted before switching comms, “Sea Monkeys? Colors?” Are you all in position?”

“You betcha!” Sun sang out, “Poseidon and I have the east and Christmas has the west!”

Addressing all the folks helping her, Blake spoke, “Thank you all for your service to this cause, I’ll see you all on the other side.”

As she and Ren approached the square, the sounds of fighting could be heard blocks away, luckily the civilian populace had been warned ahead of time that there was to be a “training exercise” for the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training.

Upon entering the square, the firefight was underway, Yang was engaging Jaune and Pyrrha who were opposite Sun and Neptune who waited until Yang’s back was turned to them before pouncing and drawing her attention to them, which Jaune and Pyrrha took as their chance to get a free strike in on the blonde.

After this continued for a moment, the brawler leapt up and smashed her fist into the ground, causing the four around her to go flying which Ruby took as her cue to jump in and strike the enraged brawler while Velvet jumped in and, with a replica of Weiss’s rapier struck short and small cuts to the brawler’s aura without giving the blonde and fuel for her semblance. Out of the blue, Fox jumped in and began to help Velvet attack the wild brawler.

Enraged, the blonde knocked the rabbit faunus and her teammate back towards the recovering Jaune and Pyrrha before turning on her younger sister, knocking her back into the recovering Sea Monkeys team.

Blake watched as Nora lept towards Yang, yelling, “Batter up!” before swinging her hammer and sending the blonde towards the area where Scarlet and Sage were as Yatsuhashi moved towards them. As Yang flew towards them, the two large men each grabbed an arm while Weiss appeared from the rooftop and encased the fiery blonde’s legs in ice which quickly began to melt while Sage and Yatsu recoiled from the heat emanating from the blonde.

Yang growled and leapt up only to be smashed back down by Coco’s handbag, falling on her back and sending a shockwave through the area, causing half of teams SSSN and CFVY to stumble, unable to stop the unruly blonde who was about to make her escape when a series of black glyphs encased the brawler’s boots and wrists, forcing her to her knees, wrists bound to her ankles.

“Hurry up!” a sweaty Weiss shouted, gritting her teeth.

Wasting no time, Blake and Ren dashed over to the temporarily immobile girl and began snipping away at the hair that had been trailing across the ground for the past month.

When it reached a suitable length of just below the blonde’s shoulders, Ren fully took over and quickly styled the mass of hair back into Yang’s typical unruly mess while Professor Goodwitch used her semblance to repair the damage done to the square, luckily most of the shops had remained safely untouched.

As the finishing touches were completed, Blake shook hands with all of her comrades, “Thank you for your help, I’ve talked to the old man a  _ Simple Wok _ and lunch there today is on me.”

No sooner had the words left her lips than her entire squad, Professor Goodwitch included had disappeared off to the aforementioned restaurant.

Sighing affectionately, the ravenette made her way over to her still kneeling partner, “Yang,” she dropped to her knees in front of the woman, caressing her cheek, “I’m sorry about your hair.”

Angrily jerking her face away, the blonde glared at the ground to her left, “No you’re not, you’re the one who called them all to help.”

Cupping both sides of the brawler’s face, the ravenette pulled a tearstained face to face her own, ignoring the tears leaking out of her own eyes, “Yang, I had to, you remember what happened last week, I almost lost you because they were able to get a hold of your hair. I  _ can’t _ lose you, you mean too much to me. I’m sorry, but I’m selfish and can’t stand the thought of losing you, and I almost did last week when Torchwick got ahold of your hair while Neo distracted you. They would have  _ killed _ you, and I--” Blake hiccuped, “I  _ can’t _ lose you, Yang, you mean so much to me,” the raven-haired woman found herself in her brawler’s comforting embrace, “I love you.” the faunus murmured into her blonde’s neck.

Stroking her ninja’s hair, the brawler kissed Blake’s temple, “I’m sorry for worrying you. Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve complied if you had told me.”

“I don’t know,” the ravenette sobbed, “I was just scared.”

“Hey, now,” the brawler pulled away, looking her girlfriend in the eyes, “Don’t worry, I’m here to stay, nothing could push me away, not even my hair. I would choose you over my hair any day.” She pulled the lithe woman back into a hug, “But we’ll figure out a way to make this work, so you don’t have to bribe people to hunt me down to take care of my hair, it’ll just be you and me,  _ our _ thing, and no one else’s, okay?”

Nodding, the ninja nuzzled her nose into the comforting smell of her partner, “Okay, but how about now we go hang out in our dorm, Weiss is taking Ruby to the grand opening of this new bakery-arcade, and they’ll be out for a while so we can cuddle… after we shower.” the faunus amended her statement as she took in their dishevelled state, “Also, you look quite sexy with short hair.”

The brawler grinned, leaning in to place a quick kiss to the ravenette’s nose, “we’ll see if it stays that way, but first, back to Beacon.”


	18. Sealed with a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Yang is a Firefighter and saves Blake's pet cat from a tree. Then she cuts Blake out of a Crashed Bus with the Jaws of Life. Finally she saves Blake from a burning building, all in one day. An off-hand comment about Fate leads to a date...In which they go to a restaurant that catches on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt above was brought to you by Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees. I hope y'all enjoy, 'cause this came out to be almost thirteen full pages on google docs. More will come... sometime. If I survive this semester (which actually seems likely for the first time in forever) speaking of which, I wanna share this with y'all. Hope you enjoy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPEBN2dVNUY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC83NA5tAGE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g29Wg4oyek

 

Whistling the theme song from her favorite show, Yang made her way down the sidewalk towards the firehouse where she worked, enjoying the way the warmth from the sun made the early morning pleasant.

The blonde crossed the street, meandered down the block, and turned the corner, only to hear a voice exclaim, “Gambol! Come on and come down! You need to go to the vet, so just come down now!”

Curious, the firefighter ambled over, “Is everything okay, miss?” she sent the question to the head of black hair that was facing her.

When the young woman turned, Yang’s breath hitched at the amber—nearly gold—irises that faced her, “Not really, my cat is kind of stuck in a tree,” the woman flushed in embarrassment.

Grinning, the blonde stepped forward, “I can get her? Yang was unsure of the cat’s gender, “down if you want.” but the woman smiled at the question within the sentence.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just call the fire department for her.”

The blonde grinned, “Nonsense! I’ll just take care of it, I love climbing trees anyways, always got in trouble as a kid.”

When the other woman conceded, the brawler proceeded to haul herself up the lowest branch and quickly make her way to the greyish cat, “C’mere kitten,” she held her hand out, waiting for the cat to warm up to her.  The small fluffy animal sniffed her hand, before lightly batting it and moving closer and brushing its head under her palm, “You cutie,” Yang grinned before lightly scratching under the cat’s chin, “Let’s head down.” She gently scooped up the cat, wincing at the slight pain of claws digging into her forearm, before carefully clambering down the tree and passing the little bundle of fur off to her owner.

“You’re arm!” the very attractive woman worried, “I’m, so sorry about her, I have a first-aid kit in--”

“Thanks, but don’t worry about it.” Yang brushed off the concern, “I’m just happy to help.” She grinned sheepishly, “My name’s Yang, by the way.”

The ravenette blushed, “I’m Blake, thank you for your help. Are you sure you don’t want me to--”

“Don’t sweat it,” the blonde grinned, “I’m just glad that this little cutie is safe,” she scratched the top of the kitten’s head, “I’ve got to head off though, have a good day.” The blonde waved before strolling back along the street.

  
  


Upon making her way into the firehouse, she greeted her colleagues with a jaunty wave before making her way to her gear and suiting up as much as she needed to before helping to clean the house so that they could be as efficient as possible.

As she finished checking the Jaws, the house alarm went off in the code for accident, indicating that the Jaws of Life would be needed. The blonde jumped on the starting truck, arms slinging into her the sleeves of her jacket as she did so.

As the truck roared out of the house, the blonde gripped the handle, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins.  “Woo!” she couldn’t help herself, the adrenaline was addicting.

As they arrived on scene, the brawler saw a bus squished between a wall and a semi that T-boned it right in the middle, the driver, who was freeing the people to the front and back turned to the truck, “There’s one person stuck in the middle! I can’t help her.”

The blonde jumped down and opened the Jaws, “We got this.” she made her way towards the semi while her comrades split up, some helping the driver get as many people safely off the bus, others checking those who had gotten off for injuries, while another group made their way towards the semi to help her get a boost to the top of the hood of the semi so she could assess the situation.

As she stepped on the hood of the semi, Yang saw the silhouette of the woman trying to free her left arm that appeared to be pinned between the chair and the metal of the bus that had been crushed by the semi.

The blonde hopped off the hood of the truck and entered the side of the bus where the woman was sitting, “Ma’am, I’m go--Blake?!”

“Yang?” the ravenette looked confused, “What are you doing here?”

“I work for the fire department, now please hold still, I’m going to cut open the metal pinning your arm, and that should free you.” The blonde knelt in front of the woman, and carefully maneuvered the Jaws around the Blake’s arm, “Do you feel anything sharp poking you near the Jaws?” When the other woman shook her head, the brawler closed the Jaws and felt the metal give within the force applied.

With the metal split, the blonde was able to bend the metal away from the woman’s arm, “Try carefully wiggling your arm, do you feel any pain?” After Blake affirmed that she felt no pain but still couldn’t move her arm much, Yang took another angle and split the metal before cautiously bending it back, “How about now?”

“I can move it a little more, but my hand is stuck.”

The blonde nodded and passed the Jaws out of the window of the bus to her colleague on the hood of the semi, “pass this to whoever’s on the other side, please.”

He nodded and half a minute later the two woman heard the tell-tale sound of metal giving under the pressure of the Jaws.

“Try it now!” Yang heard the voice of her friend call out. The blonde shed a glove and with the still-gloved hand provided a barrier between the woman’s pale skin and the jagged metal while helping to free the limb with her other hand.

After some finagling, the two woman freed Blake’s hand and the ravenette looked at the blonde kneeling before her and giggled, “It’s a little soon for this, isn’t it?”

Taken aback by the wonderful sound, the firefighter took a few seconds to understand what the other woman was hinting at, “Damn, I guess I have to return the ring then,” she grinned at the light blush that adorned the ravenette’s cheeks before standing and offering a hand to the now freed woman, her heart stuttering at the smoothness of her palm as she internally cursed herself for offering her uncovered hand which must be sweaty and gross right now.

As she helped the other woman out of the smashed bus, the brawler couldn’t find the courage to make eye contact with the woman,  _ it felt like there was  _ something _ there. _ She found herself wanting to look at the woman she’s now helped twice today, but, being the incredibly smart person she is, she hid from her small, teeny-tiny, not-so-big, crush by hopping on the back of the truck and waiting for the return trip to the firehouse.  _ I’m totally not a coward. _

  
  


Back at the firehouse, the blonde cleaned the debris from the Jaws, again, and set it aside before moving on to grab her lunch, a nice PB&J, with raspberry jelly.

“Ugh, smooth peanut butter, Xiao-Long, I don’t understand how you could like that stuff.” the blonde heard her friend Jesse mutter.

“Oh the horror.” she sarcastically retorted, “I don’t know how you could possibly like  _ chunky  _ peanut butter,” she shuddered before taking a bite of her lovely chunk-free sandwich.

“Easy,” he retorted, “Chunky peanut butter is better, that’s how.”

“Except for the part where the chunky texture is terrible, and defeats the purpose of the phrase ‘ _ spreading _ peanut butter’. You  _ can’t _ spread chunky peanut butter, therefore smooth is better.”

“But chunky is more natural,” he countered, with a mouthful of gross and chunky PB&J, “ _ Girl _ ,” he held up a hand, sass oozing from all around, “smooth is just  _ so _ fake.”

“Except for the part where butter is  _ smooth, _ so  _ smooth _ peanut butter is more like butter which means that it’s actually more real. Calling that chunky stuff peanut butter is just false advertising.”

Jesse humphed and angrily tore a bite of his sandwich, making Yang grin smugly and finish her own sandwich. 

After the two of them finished their sandwiches, they made their way back to the main room of the firehouse when the alarm went off again, this time in the code for an actual fire.

The whole gang was suited up and ready to go within fifteen seconds after the alarm went off, and the trucks were screaming out of the firehouse within twenty seconds of the alarm going off.

As they arrived on the scene, Yang could see havoc erupting out of the three story office building.

“Yang,” Jesse shouted, already having the hose ready with three others helping to man the different parts, “The nurse says that the doc and a patient are stuck on the third floor! Take the aerial platform with Jace, we’ll take care of the core of the blaze.”

With a nod towards Jace, the Yang ran towards the engine that was setting the tower into place, hopped on and began climbing up. Jace followed suit and met the blonde at the top, “You going in, I’ll help them out?” 

Nodding her affirmation, Yang clambered through the broken window and found the doctor standing by the window. After helping him out, she turned to the interior of the office only to have a grey furball launch itself at her and curl up in her jacket, “Gambol!” she heard a voice cough, “where did you go? Gambol!?”

The bruiser followed the sound and found a face that she found she still wasn’t tired of seeing, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, y’know.” She offered a hand up, “People are gonna talk.”

Looking up, the ravenette’s eyes widened before she grasped the offered hand, “Yang?” Blake took a step forward before her knees gave out and Yang shot a hand out and caught the woman before laying her in a fireman’s carry across her shoulders.

Maneuvering back towards the window, the blonde carefully clambered onto the aerial platform and allowed it to carry them all back towards ground level.

“Yang?” the ravenette coughed as the brawler lay her on a stretcher.

“Yeah, Blake?” the blonde murmured, mindful of the medics taking note of the woman’s vitals.

“I-If it isn’t too much to ask for, would you hold on to Gambol for me, until they release me from the hospital? She” a cough, “she seems to have taken a liking to you.”

A small grin, “Of course I will, I don’t mind being fated to help you out at all, I’d say you’re the person I’d like the most to be fated to help.” the brawler slid her business card into the woman’s hand, “here’s my number, call me when you’re ready to pick her up.”

The blonde stopped following the stretcher and watched as they loaded the ravenette into the back of the ambulance, idly scratching behind Gambol’s ear as she did.

  
  


Back at home, after the long day she had, the blonde found herself anxiously waiting for news about Blake  _ it’s 5:30, why hasn’t she been released yet. What if she’s seriously injured? _ the minute her cell rang, the blonde answered, hoping that the unknown number was the other woman calling about retrieving her cat.

“‘Ello?” The blonde naturally slipped into her phone habits of ignoring the ‘h’ sounds.

“ _ Is this Yang? _ ” the voice she couldn’t wait to hear sounded unsure.

“Sure is, Blake!” the brawler grinned, “I’m guessing you’re calling about Gambol?”

“ _ Yes, I am. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to pick her up today, the taxis are all overbooked so I can’t get home to get the car and pick her up until tomorrow. _ ”

“That’s insane!” Yang couldn’t believe that the taxis were that overbooked, “You’re unable to leave the hospital until tomorrow?!”

“ _ Yes, unfortunately that’s true. _ ” the ravenette sighed.

“I can pick you up, if you want.” the offer slipped out before her brain could register it and prevent herself from shoving her foot in her mouth… Too late now.

“ _ I don’t want to inconvenience you, I’d appreciate it if you could, but it’s not a big deal at all. _ ” Blake sounded amused, yet appreciative and unsure.

“I don’t mind at all,” the blonde smiled even though Blake couldn’t see it, “I’m off duty, so the chances of the hospital catching fire are lower, and I won’t enter the building to minimize the chances of that happening.”

Blake laughed and the brawler couldn’t help the genuine smile that graced her face at the sound, “ _ Sounds like a plan; I’m at Vale General Hospital. I’ll meet you out front. _ ”

Chucking, the blonde replied, “Noted, I’ll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“ _ Okay. _ ” Yang went to hang up, “ _ and Yang? _ ” the bruiser paused.

“Yeah?”

“ _ Thank you. For everything. _ ” the brawler grinned.

“Anytime.”

Yang hung up and shoved her feet into her favorite boots, useful for everything, and opened the front door, “C’mon Gambol!” she grinned, “We’re gonna go get your owner, then you can go home!”

The kitten in question batted at Ruby’s corgi, Zwei, on the nose one more time before streaking out the door and waiting by the car.

“Rubes!” the blonde waited for a noise of acknowledgement from the redhead in question, “I’m heading out! I’ll be back for dinner!”

“Okay! Weiss is staying for dinner!”

“Sounds good!” the brawler grinned at the golden opportunity, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

The blonde laughed at the noises of indignation as she closed the door and jogged over to her yellow mustang with black racing stripes, affectionately named Bumblebee 2.0 and opened the door for Gambol who hopped in and moved over to the passenger seat.

Yang grinned and slid into the car before starting the car, snapping her seatbelt on and backing out so she could make her way over to Vale Gen.

  
  


As she pulled in front of the building, the blonde saw Blake standing by the front door. She waved her over and the ravenette smiled before making her way over to the bruiser’s car.

“Nice ride,” the compliment came as Blake slipped into the seat, Gambol curling up on her owner’s lap.

“Thanks, so mind giving me directions to your house?” The bruiser grinned.

The ride to Blake’s house was relaxed and uneventful, but Yang could feel herself dreading reaching Blake’s house, not wanting their time together to end so quickly.

As they pulled up in front of a cute little house, Blake grinned at the blonde, “Thank you my fated hero.”

Yang couldn’t help the question from springing from her lips, “I wonder if we’re fated to go on a date.” Eyes widening, the brawler sputtered, “Not that--I mean I don’t want you to feel pressured to go on a date with me, I just enjoy your company and would enjoy spending more time with you. I-I mean I don’t even know if you’re into women, hell, you could have a boyfriend at home waiting for you, in fact, just forget I ask--"

Yang cut herself off when she heard the giggles coming from Blake, “I’d like a date, how does tonight sound?”

The bruiser didn’t think she could grin so brightly, “Sounds awesome, I’ll pick you up at 8? Dress nice, but nothing too fancy?”

“Sounds perfect,” the ravenette replied, smiling before heading into the house, Gambol under one arm.

Unable to hide the ear-to-ear smile, Yang headed home to get ready for her date, knowing exactly where to take the raven-haired woman who was stuck in her mind.

  
  


Upon arriving at home, the blonde ran inside and checked the time  _ 6:32, just enough time to quickly shower and get ready. _

She ran upstairs and took the quickest shower she could, being clean with mostly dry hair by 7:08; she quickly pulled on her underwear, bra and socks before rummaging in her closet for her nice jeans and pulling those on. The brawler quickly deodorized and put on her yellowish gold button down, leaving the top three buttons undone to allow for breathing room, before yanking on her favorite brown riding boots. She swiped her keys off of her dresser after hesitating a moment, before deciding to introduce Blake to the original Bumblebee at a later date.

She passed her baby sister’s room and called out while rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, “Change of plans, I’m heading out and won’t be back for dinner, you two lovebirds have fun!”

She grabbed her brown sports jacket and darted out the door to Bumblebee 2.0 and slid in, starting the engine before pulling out and heading over to Blake’s, checking the clock quickly.  _ 7:35, plenty of time to make it there, even if I hit traffic. _

  
  


The brawler pulled up in front of her date’s house promptly at 7:59, putting the car in park before turning off the engine and darting out of the car and up to the front door.

She knocked on the door before slipping her hands into her pockets and rocking on her heels, waiting for the other woman to answer the door.

About a minute later, the door opened and Yang forgot to inhale after the next exhale, “U-um, wow, Blake y-you look good—I mean you’ve looked good all of today, but now you look—w-wow. Um gorgeous.”

The raven-haired woman smirked, locking the door behind her, wearing a deep purple blouse with a heart-neckline and a black, knee-length skirt and low heels, and the only thing going through Yang’s head was  _ Oh Oum, I wouldn’t mind her taking me here and now. Bad Yang! Appropriate thoughts! _ Shaking off the thoughts, Yang pulled her mind out of the gutter as she offered her arm, “Shall we?”

Lightly grasping the blondes elbow, Blake murmured, “Of course, and you look quite dashing, yourself, if I do say, Yang.”

Grinning as her confidence was boosted, the brawler opened the passenger side door with flourish “Well you seem like someone who deserves a dashing prince to sweep you off your feet, so I’ve nominated myself to try my best.”

Giggling lightly, the ravenette slid into the seat with a grace Yang could never hope to match, “well then, let the sweeping begin.”

The ride to the restaurant was lighthearted with jokes and stories being told, and Yang couldn’t remember ever meeting someone who could be so sassy, yet so sincere.

  
  


As they pulled up the restaurant, Blake tilted her head curiously at the name of the place, “Flower Power: Home of the pink dragon?”

“Yup!” the blonde’s grin faded slightly, “Do you like Asian fusion? If you don’t, I--"

Once again the brawler was cut off with the sound of Blake’s giggle, “I love Asian fusion, so don’t worry. In fact I’m a bit of an Asian fusion snob, so this place better be good.” The grin on the raven-haired woman’s face told Yang that she was, once again, being sassy and genuine, yet joking at the same time.

Grinning, the blonde hopped out of the car and leapt the hood, totally not trying to show off, in a second so she could open the door for her date, bowing comically, “We have arrived, madam.”

The ravenette laughed before slipping out of the car and grabbing the brawler’s hand, “Come on, you; let’s get some food.”

The bruiser grinned, locked the car with a quick  _ beep beep _ and quickly caught up to her date, lacing their fingers together and waving to the hostess as they entered the establishment. “Hey Nora,” Yang wheezed out as the small woman leapt up and suffocated her in a hug, “Do you have a table for two?”

“Hell yeah! Our first-date table has been waiting for you for years! Oum, it’s about time you found someone you stupid dragon!” The ginger cheered, grabbing two menus and leading the two of them to the corner table by the window in the front, “Just wait ‘til I tell Ren! He totally owes me 50 lien now!”

As the two women sat down at the corner table by the window, Yang found that she couldn’t look her date in the eye out of embarrassment, something that  _ never _ happened to her.  _ Damn you Nora _ , she growled in her head.

“So,” the ravenette started, “You know the owners?”

“Yeah,” Grinning sheepishly, Yang scratched the back of her head, “Nora usually runs the front area while Ren cooks in the back, I’m pretty sure Ren doesn’t trust Nora with anything involving the kitchen, she’d either poison everyone or create a massive crater out of the kitchen.”

Laughing, Blake wiped a tear from her eye, “how would she create a massive crater out of cookware?”

The brawler grinned, “No one, not even Ren, knows. It’s some strange form of Nora logic.”

Giggling, the raven-haired woman began to roam the menu, “So what it good here?” she queried.

“How do you feel about sushi?” the blonde smirked as the other woman perked up, “I’m guessing that’s a good reaction?”

Smiling, the other woman nudged her shin, “Take a guess, Firecracker”

The brawler chuckled, “I'm going with ‘yes’, in which case I recommend the sushi starter, it has Unagi, Yellowtail, Salmon, and Octopus, and the tuna steak.” the blonde grinned, “and be careful with the spiciness, Ren tends to go overboard with it.”

Blake smiled, “That’s sounds quite delicious.”

The bruiser grinned, “It’s one of my usual orders here, I think you’ll like it.”

“Well, what are you getting?” the ravenette queried, head tilted adorably.

“I was planning on getting the rock shrimp and then the surf and turf.” Yang internally laughed at the confusion dancing across Blake’s face.

“Rock shrimp? That sounds interesting.”

“I really like it.” The rest of their conversation was cut off as Nora arrived with a pen and pad.

“So!” She chirped, “What can I get you two lovebirds?” making Yang silently groan.

“Well,” Blake started, “I’d like to start with the sushi starter and then the tuna steak.”

Yang picked up when Blake looked over at her, “And I’d like the rock shrimp and the surf and turf.”

“Aww!” Nora pouted, “You’re not going to finally get to sushi love boat to share?!”

Yang stared at the table, “Not today, Nora.”

“Ugh,” the rambunctious ginger threw her head back, “But you finally have someone to share it with it!”

“We’ll save it for another date, how’s that, Nora?” Blake interjected, eyes sparkling with mirth, “I promise.”

“Fine!” Nora cheered up almost immediately, “But I’m holding you to that! Now, can I get you two anything to drink, then?”

“I’d like an iced tea, please.” Blake answered politely.

“Just a lemonade, please.” Yang blinked at the sudden change in Nora’s demeanor.

“On it!” Nora cheered as she skipped away.

“That,” Yang turned to her date, “was an impressive feat of Nora wrangling.”

Enigmatically smiling, Blake took a sip of her water, “Well, it’s good to know I can surprise you.”

Grinning, Yang nodded, “You bet!”

The two of them looked up at the figure that had arrived at their table, “Hello, Yang,” Lie Ren greeted calmly.

“Heya, Ren,” the brawer leaned back in her chair, “Let me introduce you to Blake.”

“So you’re the woman who has finally managed to tame the little sun dragon,” the man grinned placidly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Blake replied, smiling, “So--”

They never found out what Blake was going to say, as the fire alarm ripped through the establishment, sending patrons stumbling for the front doors as Nora skipped out of the kitchen as if there weren’t flames trailing in her wake.

“NORA!” Ren shouted, “What happened?!”

As Yang helped Blake up and towards the front door that the brawler held open for others, she heard Nora chirp, “I left the octopus sushi on too long. Sorry, Ren!”

Yang dragged the two owners out of the restaurant just as Ren slapped a palm to his face and the fire department showed up.

As the brawler found her date, who was also looking for her, she groaned, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why Ren left Nora in charge of the kitchen.”

Giggling, Blake shrugged, “Well, at least we can’t say there was no entertainment. And I can’t speak for the food, but the company was delightful.” The ravenette punctuated this with a wink.

“Well, I asked you out, so I’m going to make sure that I’ve at least provided food, how does noodles at the noodle bar followed by a movie sound?” The blonde held out her arm, just as she did in front of Blake’s door.

“Sounds wonderful,” the ravenette murmured as she slipped her hand through Yang’s.

The fames of the restaurant and Nora’s cheering at the two of them followed the duo away from the site and towards the lightly bustling crowd around the “A Simple Wok” noodle bar.


	19. Blessings in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang bonds with Ghira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it :) I've had this ready for a while, and I had a specific plan for when I'd post it, but when do things ever go according to plan? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And here's some fun music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_549397&feature=iv&src_vid=fz4MzJTeL0c&v=Lk81akon-yU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c&index=30&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC&shuffle=12987

Yang fidgeted with her hands as she walked up to the nice, dark-wood door, hoping that by keeping her hands busy she would be able to prevent herself from tearing off the sleeves of her button-down, it was one of the nicest she had and she couldn’t afford to destroy it in a fit of nervousness.

Knocking with the fancy brass knocker, the blonde took a deep breath and stood tall with her hands behind her back, looking nervous wouldn’t win her any points.

“We don’t want--Yang?” the large man looked at her confused, “Not that I’m not pleased to see that it isn’t a salesman, but what are you doing here? Is Blakey with you?” Ghira poked his head out the door, looking for his daughter.

“No, sir,” the blonde took another steadying breath, “It’s just me, I--er--I have a question for you. It’s about Blake and me.”

“Is she okay? Are you treating her right? Did something happen? You will wish that I just killed you if you hurt her at all.” Immediately Ghira switched into ‘overprotective father’ mode.

“No, sir, Blake’s at the library, so I thought that this was the perfect time for me to come to you about this” Yang remained calm on the outside, but on the inside she was sweating bullets,  _ I don’t know how to do this? What if he says no? _ Steeling herself, the brawler shook off her doubts,  _ I  _ will _ prove to him that I am worthy of Blake’s hand. _

“Oh, then what is it?” Blake’s father let her into the house, leading her to the living room.

“Well, sir,” Yang settled onto the loveseat, “I want to ask Blake to marry me, and I would like your blessing before I do so.”

“Hmm,” Ghira stroked his beard, “why?”

Yang felt her brows furrow, “Why what, sir?”

“Why do you want my blessing?” the man glowered at the blonde, “You know I don’t like the idea of my Blakey losing her innocence and being with anyone.”

Ignoring the opportunity to point out how  _ not _ innocent Blake really was, Yang swallowed, “Well, one reason is because I respect you as Blake’s father, and I want you to know of my intentions and how I hope do everything I can to make her the happiest woman in the world. The other is because I know how much you mean to Blake and I want you to be involved in our lives for a long time.”

“Okay, how prepared are you to provide for my daughter? I know she wants to work in faunus rights, but that is mostly volunteer work and even if she gets a paying job there it won’t pay much, so how will you pay the bills to let her do what she wants?”

“I am pretty well prepared, I have a bodyguard job for Coco Adel and that pays well,” Yang began, “and no matter what she want’s to do, I will give her my full support.”

“How do you know that she’ll say yes?” the barrel-chested man shot back.

“Coco’s wife, Velvet, is a good friend of Blake’s, they work together at the FR headquarters, and upon my request she asked Blake what she thought about marriage, and Velvet told me that Blake is, and I quote: ‘waiting for her boneheaded girlfriend to gather the courage to ask her’, so I think she’ll say ‘yes’ if I ask her.”

“Do you have a ring in mind to propose with?” Ghira asked as one of his final tests.

“Yeah,” The blonde shot back, confident in her love for her girlfriend, “This is a photo of it.” She handed over the photo of the ring, which consisted of a black diamond on a gold band.

“How do you plan to propose to her?”

The blonde took a second to take a breath, “ _ If _ I gain your blessing, I will ask her to accompany me on my bodyguard assignment with Mrs. Adel and Velvet into space, and if she agrees to go, I will propose in space because she is so extraordinary that she deserves an “out of this world” proposal.

“If she doesn’t want to go into space, I will take her on a normal date, except we’ll end up at the Beacon cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest where we became partners and I will propose where it all began.”

Closing his mouth, Blake’s father wiped a tear from his eye, “That is… something… alright, you have my blessing.”

Cheering, the blonde jumped up and hugged the man, “Thank you  _ so _ much! You don’t know how much this means to me!”

Realizing the somewhat awkward situation, the brawler made to step back and apologize when the the man gently dropped his hands on her shoulders, “Welcome to the family, kid.” He rumbled.


	20. Just a Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little short where the team is at the beach, and Blake in perfect Blake fashion, brings a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or the book mentioned here (but if you do know it, let me know, I love meeting people who've read books that I like)
> 
> Shared Music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyPDQpel8bI&index=9&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC

Blake felt the salt air weave through her hair as she shielded herself from the harsh rays of the sun by finding safety under the beach umbrella her partner had brought along and set up for her, her partner who was working with the still-short leader of team RWBY to mess with and thoroughly infuriate the still-shorter snow-haired heiress to the SDC.

Smiling at her girlfriend's antics, the raven-haired faunus turned back to the page she was on, somewhere in the beginning/middle, of the book she managed to sneak past Yang who had insisted that she enjoy the day  _ with _ the rest of the team.

So engrossed, she became in her book that she startled when a shadow appeared, blocking out the light allowing her to read her book.

“Blakey,” the blonde playfully scolded the ravenette, “we’re supposed to be spending time as a team. All that’s happening is that I’m third-wheeling with Rubes and the Ice Queen.” she fake gagged, “They’re sickeningly mushy, we weren’t that bad when we first started dating, right?”

“Woe is you,” the ninja was as quick with her wit as she was on her feet, “we could just spend time together and let the lovebirds go through the honeymoon phase.”

“Sounds like a plan!” the brawler flopped down, damp head pillowed on the ravenette’s lap, “Are ya in the mood to read to me?”

Carding her hand through golden locks, Blake placed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s forehead, “Only if you’re in the mood to actually listen.” She teased the blonde.

Chuckling lightly, the blonde nudged her girlfriend, “If it’s you, I’m always in the mood to listen; unless it’s about taking the trash out.” She punctuated the teasing with a wink.

Blake laughed and flicked Yang’s ear, “Cheeky.”

“Ow,” Yang exaggerated, pouting, “That wasn’t nice,” she whined.

“Boo-hoo,” the ravenette playfully rolled her eyes before kissing the tip of the brawler’s ear, feeling the other woman shiver as her lips touched the sensitive shell of her ear, “Now, can I read to you? Or are you going to be a pain?”

Breaking out the innocent doe eyes, Yang pouted, “I promise to behave!”

Smiling, the ravenette cracked open her book again, “Picking up where I left off: 

    “I'm not going to wear a red dress," she said.   
    "It would look stunning, My Lady," she called.   
     She spoke to the bubbles gathered on the surface of the water. "If there's anyone I wish to stun at dinner, I'll hit him in the face…

\---

Blake snapped the book shut with a sigh, “I love this book,” Yang broke the silence, eyes closed with her head still splayed on her girlfriend’s lap, there are so many good lines.”

“That is true,” the ravenette smiled, stroking the blonde’s head, “now it’s time to get up, my legs are asleep and it’s dinner time.”

The brawler grinned and refused to budge, “I think I need an incentive to get up.”

“You mean food won’t cut it?” Blake raised an eyebrow, “I guess I’ll have to think about something while I relieve myself, heads up for your hair.”

The blonde scrambled to her feet before seeing the laughter in her girlfriend’s eyes, “Clever,” she grumbled good-naturedly, “I’ll get you back for that.”

Smiling, the ravenette planted a kiss on the brawler’s jaw, just shy of her ear that heard the other woman purr, “I look forward to it.”

The blonde froze, “I-uh-w-wait. What?” but was shaken out of her state as she saw her girlfriend’s hips sway enticingly while the ravenette made her way towards the boardwalk, “Wait up!” Yang stumbled after her amused girlfriend, pouting, “that wasn’t nice.”

“I never claimed to be nice,” the ravenette taunted before stopping and choosing a restaurant, “Maybe if you behave, I’ll pay for dinner this time.”

“I always behave!” the blonde boasted before planting a kiss on Blake’s cheek as she pulled out the other woman’s chair.

Smiling softly, Blake settled into her seat as her rambunctious girlfriend plopped into the seat across from her, “Depends on your definition of behaving, but we’ll go with that.”

 


	21. Blake and Yang Sitting in a Tree K-I-S--PDA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short that I pounded out. I'm mostly off the grid at a radio training workshop, so I'll be able to work on a few things since there's nothing else to distract me. But actual posting and whatnot will be sporadic. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> And: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgovv8jWETM&index=19&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC&shuffle=12987
> 
> PS: Kuchenjaeger and Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees, I haven't forgotten your prompts :)

When Blake walked into the dorm, she came across a sight she never thought she’d see. Ever.

“Aww sis! Your face is so red!” Ruby cackled maniacally as she rolled around on her bed, which swung precariously, “To think that all I had to do to embarrass you was to ask about your relationship with Blake!” tears streamed down the little leader’s face as she laughed.

“Rubes!” Blake’s girlfriend shouted, face redder than Ruby’s cape, at least the part of her face that was facing Blake, “It’s none of your business!”

“But Yaaaaaang!” Ruby whined, pulling the infamous kicked—puppy look, “I just wanna know how my big sis’s relationship is going! That’s not a crime, is it?” The scythe wielder’s grin grew as she noted Blake moving to sit on her bed, backpack silently dropped and grin on face.

“You, little sister, did not ask about how my relationship with Blake is going, you asked about how good of a kisser Blake is and then proceeded to ask what Blake thought about how good of a kisser I am! That is none of your business and I don’t care if you are the leader of this team, I will put my little sister in her place!”

“Nehnehneh! I’m Yang and I think I can catch my little sister and put her in her plaaaaaaaace!” the speedster mocked before zooming out of the room, blonde brawler hot on her heels.

Blake sighed before getting up and following the two, hopefully she could stop any major damages from occurring.

\----------------------------

Blake followed the noises of a sisterly brawl and the cheers of her classmates to the cafeteria, she groaned in exasperation as she noted a yellow and red tornado take out a table before blowing the main doors off their hinges and moving out into the courtyard. She followed the destruction and made eye contact with Weiss who was close to popping a vein. The two sane teammates reached into the dust cloud and yanked their respective teammates apart.

“Both of you, stop it!” the monochrome pair shouted at their partners.

“But she started it!” Yang groaned, “I was--“, she turned and shouted at her sister, “stop it!”

The caped girl was singing as her partner held her by the hood, “Blake and Yang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-- Ack! PDA!“, as she was singing Blake swiftly leaned in and planted one on her girlfriend’s lips, causing Ruby to slap her hands over her eyes and shout in horror, “My eyes! They burn!”

As the two huntresses-in-training continued to show their affection for each other, there was a chorus of wolf-whistles and groans from the crowed, as the boys around were torn between finding two women making out very hot and being disappointed in finding out that _the_ Yang Xiao Long was spoken for and that they had absolutely no chance in ‘getting with her’

The ravenette pulled away and looked at the two sisters, one peeking through her fingers seeing if it was ‘safe’ while the other had a look of dazed euphoria, “I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it.”

 


	22. Arrested Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees:  
> Modern AU. Blake's a police officer and she arrests Yang for assault. She learns Yang had good reason to beat-the-ever-living-crap out of the people and Yang turns up the charm to score a date with officer Belladonna before Ruby & Weiss bail her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy,  
> Have some music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZNqs0YgWkM&list=PL7496CDCFFD1B83AC&index=31&shuffle=12987

 

“You are under arrest.” The ravenette recited in her usual monotone, as she snapped the handcuffs on the wrists of the blonde kneeling on the ground, in front of the slew of knocked out men, “ You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.”

The blonde groaned, “Damn, officer, no need to make these insanely tight,” a grin graced her face, “there’s already enough tightness in the area.” she punctuated this with a wink, “ehh? Ehh? Get it? ‘Cause your butt is nice and-- Ackkk!” the blonde cut herself off with a squawk as Blake roughly pulled her up from the ground and shoved her head first in the back of the cruiser, ignoring the light flush dusting her cheeks,  _ it’s just warm out and I had to subdue this buffoon, yeah that’s why my face is flushed, _ Blake  _ tried _ to tell herself.

She stepped into her cruiser as the medics took care of the knocked out men and she stepped on the gas and headed back to the precinct, steadfastly ignoring the blonde in the back.

“Hey, officer,” the blonde began, seeming respectful for the first time, as they approached the precinct, “I can vouch for sure that you look good in blue, but I was wondering how good you look in nude?”

Blake braked, hard, as she entered the precinct parking lot, and not at all taking any form of enjoyment from the sound of the blonde smacking into the divider between the front and back.

“Damn, officer, I get it, no need to  _ brake _ my face,” the girl grinned through her grimace of pain, “ehh, get it?”

The officer had been well trained and easily held back an outright laugh, though she let a small snort slip through, causing the blonde to dance as best she could in the backseat.

“Yes!” She cheered, “I got the pretty officer to laugh! Go Yang, go Yang!” She tried to keep dancing as Blake schooled her face and dragged her out of the backseat, and she bobbed to some beat as the ravenette pushed her through the office to the cells in the back of the precinct.

Blake unlocked the first open cell and shoved the blonde in, “ooh, like it rough I see,” Yang grinned as Blake rolled her eyes and slammed the cell door shut. 

As Blake was leaving the holding area, Yang shouted, “in all seriousness, they did deserve the ass-kicking I gave them! Check the security footage!”

As she returned to her desk, her best friend leaned over, “who was the blonde you dragged in?” Neptune questioned, eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

“Some girl who beat up a bunch of men,” Blake replied before looking up as Ozpin, chief of police, called, “Officer Belladonna!” She got up and quietly made her way to his office.

“Yes, sir?” She asked, confused as she sat down in his office.

“I need you to take over prisoner watch duty for Coco, she needs to go home to help her wife with their child.” Ozpin smiled softly, “that and there's someone who won't shut up unless they can talk to you again; she’s driving everyone nuts.”

The ravenette groaned but nodded, “yes, sir. Is that all?”

At Ozpin’s nod, Blake stood and exited the office before grabbing her water bottle and trudging over to the holding area and opening the door to the sound of an off-key rendition of “Dancing through Life”.

Blake groaned, before striding over towards Coco to relieve the woman who looked like she was torn between laughing and pulling out her purse and murdering someone with it, “Coco, you’re free, I’m here to take over.”

“Blake!” The fashionista nearly cried as the terrible singing stopped cold, “Thank you so much! Velvet and I will totally make it up to you!” Coco may as well have run out of the door as blonde locks and lilac eyes appeared at the front of the holding cell, a blinding grin present underneath the pair of eyes.

“Heya, Officer!” The blonde cheered, “how’s it goin’?”

Groaning, the officer pinched the bridge of her nose, “What do you want, Yang? And do I even want to know why you’re sitting on the floor?”

“I just want to talk to the pretty woman who’s got my heart all aflutter,” Yang pouted, “there’s no law against that, right? And I can talk to you better here!”

Blake sighed, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks from such a genuine compliment, “No, but there are laws against assaulting a group of people, which is why you’re behind bars.”

The blonde groaned as she let her head fall back, “ugh, don’t remind me of those fools, they totally deserved it!” Yang growled, “I was just doing my job, removing them from the premises when they got too rowdy with the poor waitress,” the blonde looked at her fists, still covered in small cuts and a few drops of blood, “Velvet’s too damn nice to  people.

“You see,” Yang looked back up at the officer, “I’m a bouncer and a bartender at  _ Junior’s _ , depending on where I’m needed, and I was bartending, but Yatsu and Sun were busy dealing other people, so I had to take care of those losers, they’re in the Cardinal gang, and I told them that they needed to leave, due to their inappropriate actions and they tried getting handsy with me, so I forcibly removed them, when the big one, the guy with the reddish-brown hair pulled a knife on me and the rest of them pulled some other stuff and I just acted.” Blake was impressed with the woman’s lung capacity, “but yeah, that’s what happened, you can ask Junior for the footage from the security cameras.”

“So you took out a gang of eight men with weapons by yourself?” Blake internally facepalmed, she sounded like she was in awe of the woman seated on the floor of a jail cell.

“Yup!” the blonde sounded far too proud of herself, and not at all concerned that she was likely to face assault charges, “Is that enough to win a date? Or should I pour on more charm?” the blonde winked playfully and Blake ignored how her cheeks heated up, in favor of rolling her eyes.

“Win a date? That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Well,” Yang didn’t seem deterred, “I figured that asking for a kiss from the most beautiful person in the city would be too forward, too quickly. If that’s not enough to win a date with the most beautiful person in the city, I’ll add on to it, maybe stand on my head while singing?”

The ravenette blushed and reached for her water bottle, “You realize, I’m the reason you’re currently behind bars, right?”

“Ehh,” the blonde waved her hand, “semantics. Besides,” and there was that Cheshire grin again, “It’ll be a great story to tell the kids.”

Blake did a spit take, narrowly missing the blonde as her eyes widened comically, “W-What?!”

“The kids!” The blonde grinned even wider, “I imagine that they’d all have your beautiful eyes, cat ears, and your incredibly mysterious demeanor, but they’d have my awesome hair!” at this, the brawler flipped her hair dramatically, “I just have to prove to you that it’d be worth it to give me a chance, so how ‘bout it, I’ll knock your socks off with a kickass first date.” The smile became genuine, I know I didn’t make a great first impression, but I promise you, they had it coming, my boss should show up soon with the proof.”

The officer thought about it, the woman did seem genuine, and she managed to make her show more emotion than annoyance than anyone other than her parents, “How about this,” the ravenette began tentatively, “if you’re boss proves that you’re innocent, and you get off without having to have a hearing, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Yess!” the blonde cheered, “I gotta date with the beautiful lady!”

“Don’t get ahead of--“

“Blondie!” a gruff man burst into the holding cells, Neptune escorting the man, “I swear, you will run me out of money with this!”

“Blake,” Neptune began, “I’m going to replace you and you’re to escort Xiao Long and Mr. Xiong to the interrogation room where you and Ozpin will determine what to do with her.”

Getting up, the officer unlocked the cell and escorted the handcuffed woman to the interrogation room, while the bearded man followed behind.

After everyone had gotten situated, with Yang being handcuffed to the metal chair, Ozpin walked in and began the ‘interrogation’.

“Mr. Xiong,” he began, “would you mind showing us this proof you have of Miss. Xiao Long’s innocence?”

Nodding, the broad-shouldered man pulled out a disc, “untampered and fresh,” he muttered, handing the disc to the chief who slid it into the scanner for tampering, a nice machine that Blake’s friend, had invented that analyses discs to identify raw security footage.

After the scan came out clean, Ozpin placed the disc into the player and the four of them turned, well Yang turned as much as she could, to watch the footage.

They saw a crowded bar and a rabbit-eared Faunus, who Blake identified as Velvet, working her way through the patrons, trying to serve everyone and keep people content when a guy with reddish brown hair grabbed the poor Faunus and began playing with her ears. The camera caught Junior noticing the group of guys begin picking on the poor woman and looking around for the bouncers before hopping the counter and sending Yang over. Yang made her way over and tapped the big guys shoulder and pointed at the door, clearly indicating that the group needed to leave. They guys laughed and let Velvet go before letting Yang escort them off the premises.

Everyone’s attention moved to the camera watching the front of the bar where Yang and the guys walked out a moment later. Yang shooed them out the door, and turned to head back inside when the guys forcibly grabbed her, one by the breasts, one on each arm and one making people move out of their way, and dragged her into the alley to the side, the camera clearly catching the looks of ill intent on the men’s faces and the grimace of pain on Yang’s face as she was dragged around the corner.

Their attention shifted to the alley camera where the group watched, Blake with increasing agreement with the blonde’s claim of self-defense, the guys attempt to restrain Yang and undress her while Yang struggled. The big guy grabbed Yang by the hair and  _ pulled _ , clearly causing Yang pain while also angering her. The blonde’s demeanor immediately switched from annoyance to pure anger, caught by the camera, before she went limp, causing the men to loosen their grips to high-five one another, when Yang took their moment of distraction to curl in and burst up in a flame of anger and pain.

She first head-butted the guy behind her, causing him to let go, covering his nose in pain. She then flipped sideways, dragging the two men on her arms around before they crashed into the walls of the alley where they crumpled, unconscious. The two men left, the one still holding his nose, circled the woman before lunging at her, the big one having swiped a glass bottle from the dumpster behind him. Yang performed a well-executed roundhouse kick, taking out the last lackey, leaving just the big guy who started it all. He lunged at her again, clearly intending to break the bottle over her head when Yang  _ punched _ the bottle, sending shards into the guys face and letting her fist, now covered in her own blood, knock him off his feet.

“See!” the blonde grumbled, fidgeting in her chair, “I told you they all deserved it.”

“I’m particularly inclined to agree,” Ozpin murmured, “on the one hand, any charges they press will easily be shut down, but we cannot let you leave, unfortunately, not without bail.”

“You’re on your own on this one Blondie,” the big man grumbled, lumbering out, but not before shooting the blonde a small grin, “I don’t want to see you at work tomorrow, even if you get bail, take the day.”

“Rest assured, Miss. Xiao Long,” Ozpin smiled, “I think all will be okay. For now though,” he turned to Blake, “Officer Belladonna, please escort Miss. Xiao Long to her cell to await bail.”

As Blake took Yang back to her cell, she could  _ feel _ the blonde practically vibrating with energy, but as she locked the cell, the brawler plopped down on the ground and shot Blake a genuine smile, “I know you said you’d go on a date, but I don’t want to pressure you into it, so feel free to ignore that whole thing.”

Shaking her head, the ravenette sat down on the stool, “Yang, I don’t mind going on a date with you, I said I would, and you’ve proven to be good company, so, yes, I’m still going to agree to go on a date with you.”

The blonde’s small, genuine smile grew into a brilliant sun, “Really?”

Laughing lightly, the officer nodded, “Yes, really.” She noticed the signs of the blonde about to cheer and held up her hand, “ _ only _ if you don’t cheer or sing about it.”

Nodding, the blonde settled back against the wall of her cell humming a soft lullaby, letting the two of them lapse into a peaceful quiet that lasted all of five minutes.

The door opened and Neptune stuck his head into the holding cell area, “Xiao Long’s bail is paid, and the night shift is starting soon, just a heads up, Blake.” He turned and strode out, muttering something about making sure his monkey of a boyfriend didn’t trash the house again.

“So,” the blonde began, as Blake led her out of the holding cell area, “how does tomorrow sound? I can meet you here if you tell me when you get off work.”

“Tomorrow?” the ravenette queried as they passed the chief’s office.

“For a date,” the blonde grinned as they reached reception where Yang could get her stuff.

The ravenette paused before leaving the area, “sure.” She smiled to herself, before going to her desk where she collected her stuff and clocked out as Neptune walked out of the front door.

Blake shrugged her bag over her shoulder and left the building through the side entrance, glad that the weather was perfect for walking the five minutes it took to get to her apartment. She rounded the corner and nearly tripped over a smaller girl with a red cape/hoodie.

“—can’t keep doing this! I know that you’re proud of how strong you are but beating people up and going to jail?! Weiss can’t bail you out all the time!” Little Red was waving her hands about, nearly breaking Blake’s nose in the process.

As Blake dodged the hand, she heard a familiar voice, namely the one she had been trying to ignore for the better part of the day, “Rubes! Watch out!” a large hand snagged the small one trying to brain Blake, “Oh. Uhh. Hey, Officer.” The blonde chuckled nervously, acting incredibly formal, worrying the ravenette.

“Hello, Yang,” Blake smiled, “no need to be so formal.”

“Sorry about my sister nearly breaking your nose,” the blonde awkwardly ignored Blake’s comment.

“So this is your sister?” The ravenette looked between the two curiously, “you two don’t look much alike.”

“Heh, yeah,” the blonde rubbed the back of her neck, “We’re half-sisters, different moms.”

“Yang,” the little sister glared at the blonde, “is this the officer that arrested you?”

“Uhh,” the blonde blushed, looking at her feet, “yeah.”

“I swear the two of you are hopeless!” a small white-haired woman, who Blake recognized as Weiss Schnee, new CEO of the Schnee Oil Company, shoved between the two sisters, “Yang, stop getting arrested, this is seriously not acceptable, and Ruby,” the woman’s glare softened as she looked at the younger sister, “try to be more aware.”

“With all due respect,” Blake felt the need to step up for the blonde, “after we analysed the security footage, we determined that Yang’s actions were in self-defence, but due to protocol, we needed to still set a bail. Please don’t fault her for her actions.” Blake looked over at the blonde and smiled, glad to see the genuine smile make its way on to the blonde’s still red face.

Rolling her eyes, Yang’s sister good-naturedly punched Yang in the shoulder, “Fine.” We’ll get dinner tomorrow and talk about it.”

“Actually,” Yang interrupted, “I can’t do dinner tomorrow, I’ve--uhh actually got a date tomorrow.” The brawler flushed at the incredulous look her the white and red duo gave her.

“We can reschedule,” Blake gently reminded the blonde of her presence.

“WAIT!” the caped girl jumped between the two of them, head swinging back and forth between them, “YOU TWO? WH-WHA--? Yang! You’re going on a date with the woman who arrested you?!”

Blake chuckled, pulling out a pen and walking over to the blonde whose jaw was working like a fish, “here’s my number,” she smiled, scribbling her number on the back of the brawler’s hand, “call me if you want to reschedule, otherwise I’ll see you here tomorrow, I get off work at 6:30.” She sauntered off, acutely aware of the pair of eyes following the sway of her hips.

“How did you manage to score a date with a woman like her?” Blake heard an amused and astounded heiress question.

“Hell if I know,” she heard Yang say, that infamous grin flashing behind Blake’s eyes as she thought about what to wear to knock Yang’s socks off.


	23. Just a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes Blake back to where it started for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some music :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnMiy9_cGAo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHVqMmQBwvQ

Blake snuggled into Yang’s back, “So where are we going? And why do I have a basket on my back?” she shouted over the roar of Bumblebee and the wind as the two of them raced up the winding street to who-knows-where.

“You’ll see!” Yang shouted back, loving the feeling of the Faunus pressed against her back, “I promise you’ll like it” she grinned as they slowed, the silhouette of Beacon now visible as they crested the hill to the Academy.

“Beacon?” Blake questioned, worried now that Yang was taking on a date to hunt Grimm.

“I pinky swear that we are not hunting Grimm.” Yang laughed, knowing exactly what Blake would be thinking.

“We’d better not be,” Blake playfully threatened, “or you’re going to have more than Grimm to worry about.”

“What?” Yang joked as she pulled the bike to a stop in the visitor’s parking lot, and hopped off, taking off her helmet to shake out her hair, “You going to make me walk back?”

“You wish that’d be it,” Blake purred as she slid off, took her helmet off and placed it in Yang’s hand as she dropped a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

Yang quickly stored the two helmets and properly locked the bike before grabbing the basket with one hand and Blake’s hand with the other. She led the two of them over to the cliffs of Beacon, the launch pads stark grey against the green grass. The blonde set the basket down and rummaged through before producing a checkered picnic blanket and spreading it over a launch pad-free area.

“So, why are we back at the cliffs? I mean it is peaceful, but why did you just randomly decide for us to go on a date?” The ravenette queried, looking around.

Scratching the back of her head, the brawler chuckled, “I just wanted to treat you, and to reminisce, y’know, being such a romantic dork and all.”

“Strange,” Blake murmured, and somewhat out of the blue, but I’ll let it slide, “Now what food did you bring, since you wouldn’t let me peak.”

Grinning radiantly, the blonde produced plates upon plates of food that she had put together, “We have some food and a bottle of champagne to celebrate eight amazing years--”

“Yang,” the ravenette cut in, “it’s not our anniversary, you asked me out at the end of March, it’s September.”

“I wasn’t going to say eight amazing years  _ dating _ ,” the blonde corrected indignantly, “I was going to say that we should celebrate eight amazing years of being  _ battle _ partners. Gosh, Blake, you know better than most what happens when you assume things. I don’t want to make an ass out of you and me.” The blonde grinned, “Now can I properly celebrate eight amazing years with the best battle partner I could ask for?”

Smiling sheepishly, Blake nodded, “Continue.”

“Well,” the blonde grinned smugly, before continuing, “I wanted to show you how glad I am that we ended up as partners at Beacon, I know that many people thought that we would fail as partners, y’know with you being a mysteriously quiet bookworm while everyone saw me as no more than a pretty party-girl. You always have had my back in a fight and I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate having the most badass partner of anyone at Beacon.” Yang winked, making a finger-gun with her right hand, “I have to  _ hand _ it to you;” Blake rolled her eyes at the terrible pun as the blonde continued undeterred, “you sure know how to keep me in line, remember when we first met Penny?”

Blake burst into giggles, “That was amusing, in hindsight, when you asked if she was sure she didn’t hit her head, I almost face palmed.”

“Instead you kept me in line like a good partner,” with more finger guns and a wink, the blonde elaborated, “in every sense of the word.”

Confused, the ravenette looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Grin growing exponentially, the brawler leaned forward, as her grin turned teasing, “kinda reminds me of your parents, y’know how your mom keeps your dad in line when he does something she doesn’t approve of.”

Blake flushed and looked away, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yang, we never acted like we were dating until you finally got the guts to ask me to be your girlfriend.”

Laughing through her now red face, the brawler replied, “Yeah, we skipped the dating part and acted like a married couple.”

Red-faced, despite knowing that the blonde had a point, the raven-haired ninja playfully swatted her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Don’t act like you didn’t find it amusing and appropriate when I reminded you on how to act.” She fired back.

Yang leaned back, “Oh I won’t deny it,” she winked at the ravenette, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: I love it when you’re feisty.”

Blake looked away, she usually was able to handle flirty Yang, but there were times, like this one, when she could tell when Yang was flirting but entirely serious in what she was saying, all jokes put aside.

“Blake?” Yang fidgeted, “Are you okay? I know I tend to come off as jokingly flirty, but it’s not just feisty you, I love all versions of you. I just want to make sure that you know that.”

Blake placed a gentle kiss on the brawler’s cheek, “I know, trust me, and I love all versions of you, terrible puns notwithstanding.”

“Hey!” the blonde playfully pouted, “Those are  _ pun _ derful! Don’t hate!”

Rolling her eyes, the ravenette groaned, “Here we go again,” she fixed her girlfriend with a scolding glare, “Yang that was downright terrible. Do I need to buy you a book on proper humor?”

Grinning, the blonde leaned forward, “I could always use some positive reinforcement, if you think you know humor well enough to train me.”

Smiling at her girlfriend’s antics, Blake poked Yang’s nose, “Make it through today without a single bad pun, and I’ll reward you.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up and she looked ready to agree when her eyes narrowed playfully, “Nope. Nu-uh. You’re not getting me with that again. Change it to ‘make it through today without  _ another _ bad pun,’ and I’ll agree. You won’t win this battle of words you Brainiac!”

Giggling at the memory of Yang realizing her loophole the first time, Blake leaned forward and ran her tongue around the shell of Yang’s ear, “you got me there, love,” she murmured, loving the shiver that ran down Yang’s spine, “I agree to your terms, make it through dinner time without another bad pun and I’ll reward you. In fact,” she continued, noting how Yang perked up at those two words, “since you figured out the loophole, I’ll give you double the reward if you succeed.” She pulled away and noted the dark lilac irises tracking the retreat of her lips.

“Challenge accepted, Kitten, challenge accepted.” Yang grinned before poking Blake’s nose, “On a related note, what happens if I fail? Do I get punished?” the grin turned challenging, “or are you afraid of making this a battle of wills?”

The ninja’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Oh, Yang,” she purred, “If you want to make it a battle of wills we can, but I wanted to give you a fighting chance, I know how  _ hard _ it can be for you to resist temptation.”

The brawler opened her mouth before hesitating as her eyes widened, realization sinking in, before her grin came back, twice as challenging as before, “You’re on, Kitten, I can’t wait to collect my reward tonight.”

“I’m sure you can’t,” the Faunus retorted, “which is why it will be so much sweeter when you fail and I get to remind you about proper humor. The lesson tonight will be ‘Funnies for Dummies: Humor 101’ and I will remind you why it is important to be a good student.”

“Oh, Miss. Belladonna, ma’am,” the blonde challenged her girlfriend, “I’ll prove to you that I’m a good student who should be placed into the top-level humor class, mark my words.”

“Then let your placement test begin,” the ravenette goaded on the brawler, “just remember that this is  _ not _ an open-notes test.”

Laughing uproariously, the blonde fell onto her back, chest heaving, much to Blake’s pleasure, “Oh, man,” she huffed through her laughter, “You’re damn near perfect, Blake, marry me someday.”

Rolling her eyes, the Faunus leaned over and kissed the blonde’s forehead, “One day, Yang, one day.”

The ravenette heard the brawler’s heart skip a beat, but the blonde covered it with a grin, “So now that we’ve gotten thoroughly off track, how about some food?”

Right on cue, Blake’s stomach grumbled, distracting Blake from their previous conversation, “So,” the ravenette began as she dug through the basket, “what foods are available?”

“Well,” the blonde began ticking the items off on her hand, “besides the champagne, we have corn-beef sandwiches, vegetables, orange juice, cranberry juice, apple juice, milk, pita bread and hummus, and I almost forgot!” Blake perked up, “chocolate covered strawberries.” Yang grinned happily.

“Corn-beef sandwiches?” Blake asked, confused.

“Yeah!” the brawler grinned, “they’re for me,” realization dawned on her face, “obviously, there’s tuna sandwiches too,” she grinned, putting the plate of sandwiches on the blanket, “I’d never forget your favorite food, Kitten.”

Smiling, Blake leaned forward and pecked her brawler’s cheek, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.” She teased.

“Oh!” Yang fell back dramatically, “Must you wound me so?!”

Blake grabbed a tuna sandwich, “Someone has to keep you head to a reasonable size.” She winked as she took a bite, nearly moaning with delight at the taste,  _ Yang sure knows how to make a kick-ass tuna sandwich. _

Yang sat back up with a grin, “You gonna make sure I can still fit in through your bedroom door?” she winked as she grabbed a corn-beef sandwich for herself, “need to make sure your personal heater can keep your bed warm?”

The ravenette rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush on her cheeks, “yes, that is the only reason I keep you around, clearly,” she deadpanned.

The brawler laughed before taking a bite out of her sandwich, “Okay, Blakey, whatever you say.” The two lapsed into quiet as they polished off the sandwiches and vegetables, taking turns feeding each other. Before long, they sat there as the sun began its descent, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and reminiscing about their time together.

“Blake?” the brawler queried as she fed her girlfriend another chocolate covered strawberry.

“Hmm?” the ravenette tilted her head curiously.

“I--have you ever wondered where we’d be if we’d never become partners?” she looked to the side, “I mean, do you think you ever would have spoken to me if we hadn’t been partnered together for initiation?”

“I have to admit something,” Blake looked at her fingers which were fiddling with the hem of her shirt, “we weren’t just randomly paired together.”

“Wha--" the blonde was cut off by a finger being place to her lips.

“Let me finish,” the ravenette blushed, scratching her human ear while the feline one above it flicked, as if it were trying to dislodge water, “I landed before you and followed you in the forest. I thought that you would make a good partner based on what I thought I needed at the time and while you were not the type of person I thought you were, you were the partner I needed.” Blake looked up through her lashes and saw that the blonde was staring at her, mouth agape, “I never brought it up because I thought that it was weird and that you would be annoyed that I had assumed that I knew what type of person you were, but I’m so glad that I was wrong in my assumption and if I had the choice, I would do it again, but I thought you should know.” She grabbed onto her arm and looked away, trying to shield herself from the blonde.

“Blake,” Yang whispered, though it seemed to echo throughout the area, “y-you really mean that?”

The ravenette turned to face her partner, cupping her cheek, “of course I mean that. I made a mistake in assuming that I knew anything about you, but it was the best mistake I’ve ever made.”

The blonde smiled one of her rare, true smiles, “I’m glad you made that mistake as well.”

The two leaned in and showed the other how they felt, and even though it was far from their first kiss, their hearts skipped a few beats before they pulled away, “How about we head home?” the ravenette asked.

“Sounds good to me,” the blonde smiled as they began to pack up their stuff, but before they left the area, the blonde grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, “But before we go, I have to ask you something,” the blonde scratched the nape of her neck, a sure sign of nervousness, “I--I was wondering if maybe you’d be up for, y’know, getting a place for ourselves, just you and me, no Ruby or Weiss? I mean the team apartment is great, but I just would rather be able to have a place for ourselves, y’know?”

Blake smiled before sauntering up to her girlfriend and looping her arms around her neck, “That sounds like a plan.” She murmured before pulling the blonde into a searing kiss, “but we can worry about that tomorrow, for now, I want to go home and spend the night with you.”

The blonde’s face lit up and they trotted back to the bike that bore both of them home.


	24. Locked Out [Of Heaven]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I've been thinking about doing, I'm not sure if I should make it a completely different work or not, but this is a preview to what the other work would be: Family Reflections. So it'd be the Bumblebee family reminiscing about the good ol' days. Tell me what you think please :)
> 
> More Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1eL90F7ME0

I grinned (evilly, but they couldn’t see it) as Mom stated that it was my turn to tell a story at our annual family retreat.

“As y’all know, Mom and Ma have never been the most...normal of people.” I grinned at the snickers that came from my audience around the campfire, as Mom’s groan and Ma’s indignant shout of ‘hey!’ were ignored.

“And this has lead to a number of unique situations.  Back before the rest of you were born, and I was learning to walk, Ma came home with a stray kitten off the streets... Mom wasn’t too happy about that.”

\--------------------

_ “Mama!” I teetered toward Mama who just entered the front door. _

_ “Hey there, squirt!” Mama had something in her right arm, but I was too short to see what it was. _

_ “Wha’s that?” I pointed to the squirming furball in Mama’s arm as Mommy stood up from the floor where she was sitting watching me practice walking around Mama’s black leather reclining chair. Mommy walked over to give Mama a ‘hello’ kiss. _

_ “Yang, Wh-” Before she took two steps, Mommy cut herself off with a hiss, spitting out, “Why is there a  _ cat _ in your arms?!” _

_ “Relax, Kitten,” Mama scooped me up in her left arm, kissing the top of my head, as she walked over to Mommy and placed a kiss on her cheek, “It’s just for the night, I checked and he’s clean.  He was taking shelter under a dumpster from a group of kids who were poking him with sticks and throwing rocks at him.  I’m taking him to the rescue shelter downtown tomorrow morning. Promise.” _

_ Mommy grumbled under her breath, but my sensitive leopard ears picked up her words, “It better be for only one night, I don’t like to share my firecracker.” _

_ Chuckling, Mama, who also heard, nudged Mommy with the elbow of the arm I was in, “What about our little man here, will you share your firecracker with him?” _

_ I pouted at Mommy who just grinned, kissing my forehead, “On second thought , you can keep the cat,” she gently pulled me out of Mama’s arm, “Lenard and I will stick together,” Mommy pushed Mama out the door, “and you can sleep outside with your cat.” _

_ She locked the door as we both giggled at Mama shouting, “Aw, c’mon! You’re seriously locking me out for bringing a cat home?! It’s not even for a full day!” Mama whined from the outside. _

_ Mommy ignored Mama’s shouting, looking at me, “That’s fair, right, Lenard?” _

_ I nodded happily, “Uh-huh! Does tha’ mean I can have Mama’s ice cweam for dinner?!” _

_ “NO!” Mama banged on the door, “You can’t have my ice cream Lenard!” _

_ I stuck my tongue out at the door as Mommy walked us into the kitchen where the table was set while the food was set on the counter, “He can have it if you aren’t at the table by the time we sit dow-” we stared at Mama who crashed in through the window, cat in hand. _

_ “I’ll fully fix the window tomorrow morning, after bringing the cat to the shelter, but after dinner I’ll cover it with some wood. Now let’s eat!” Mama proclaimed as she rolled to her feet, cat at her ankles, and made to sit at the table, “No one eats my ice cream but m-” Mama face-planted as she tripped over the cat.  Mommy and I looked at each other before dissolving into a fit of laughter. _

_ Mama grumbled to herself as she pulled herself up and sat down in her chair, “It wasn’t  _ that _ funny.” _

_ “You’re right, dear,” Mommy placed her hand on Mama’s shoulder, “It was hilarious.” _

_ I burst into laughter and clapped my hands, “hiwarious! Mama’s fall was hiwarious!” _

_ “Traitor,” Mama muttered before getting up and bringing the platters over, “I made it in time for dinner, so let’s eat,” she shot Mommy a... look, as her voice became lower, sultry “and I’ll make you pay for that later.” _

_ Mommy laughed, before returning the weird look and replying in a similar voice, “You can dream on there, dear, I will be the one teaching a lesson tonight, and you’d better hope you’re a quicker learner than you used to be.” _

_ Mama flushed and sat down before loading some food onto both my plate and hers, “W-whatever, Blakey.” _

_ Mommy laughed and loaded food onto her own plate as we all began to eat. _

\--------------------

“And Ma did end up fixing the window the next day. And that kitten? That was Gambol.” I leaned back in my seat next to my wife who was giggling, and I smiled at the mess that was my family. Mom and Ma were sitting there, simultaneously amused and embarrassed, while all of my siblings and their partners were a laughing mess.

Ma threw a log on the fire and leaned back against Mom’s legs, crossing her arms,  “Alright, y’all can shut it now, it’s not that funny.”

The twins looked at each other before bursting into a new round of laughter, “You’re right, Ma--” Jack began, his grin looking exactly like Ma’s.

“It’s hilarious!” Charlie butted in with a finger pointing accusingly at Mom and Ma.

The rest of us busted another get while Mom and Ma groaned and we all heard Ma mutter to Mom, “You’re right, it  _ isn’t _ funny.”


End file.
